Geheimnisse
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Draco und Hermine - Ist da wirklich nur Hass? Wieso fühlte sich Hermine dann so seltsam in Dracos Gegenwart? Und warum hatte sie plötzlich Geheimnisse vor ihren Freunden? In dieser Story erzählt sie selbst, wie sie ihre große Liebe und ihr Glück fand.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo :) Nein, das hier ist tatsächlich kein Oneshot von mir. ‚Geheimnisse' ist ein erster Versuch, ob ich auch etwas Längeres schreiben kann. ‚Geheimnisse' ist schon fertig und wird ca. 11 Kapitel haben, die ich regelmäßig jede Woche posten werde. Warum ich nicht gleich alles auf einmal poste? Ich muss mich selbst noch betalesen xD und ja, das ist nötig, ich hasse Rechtschreibfehler. Dabei gehört doch sowieso alles J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit - schade eigentlich, denn ich mag den Inhalt von ‚Geheimnisse' sehr gern. Draco und Hermine sind die Hauptcharaktere, zwischen ihnen entwickelt sich Liebe aus dem anfänglichen Hass, doch beide müssen erst lernen, damit umzugehen. Als Nebencharaktere spielen die Weasley-Zwillinge (vor allem George) eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle und auch Ginny hat einen festen Platz als Hermines Freundin und Ratgeberin bekommen. Aber nun Vorhang auf und please start the show (das erinnert mich immer so an die WM in Kerkrade)!_

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Ziellos lief ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, denn es gab nicht besseres, um den Kopf freizubekommen, als immer weiter zu laufen. In mir war dieses seltsame Gefühl, diese… Sehnsucht, die mich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr quälte. Doch wonach ich mich sehnte, verstand ich selbst nicht. In mir war eine innere Leere, die mir das Leben schwer machte, und ich sehnte mich so danach, sie füllen zu können. War ich allein, sehnte ich mich nach meinen Freunden, war ich bei meinen Freunden, wollte ich allein sein. Schon seit Wochen hatte ich nur noch das Bedürfnis, alles um mich herum vergessen zu wollen.

Dabei hatte ich doch meine Freunde so sehr lieb, dass ich nicht ohne sie leben könnte! Für Ron und Harry würde ich mein Leben geben und habe es auch schon oft genug riskiert, genau wie sie es auch für mich tun würden. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr, mein Leben müsste perfekt sein, doch irgendetwas fehlte mir, dieses Stückchen irgendwas, das man brauchte, um vollkommen glücklich zu sein.

Irgendwo läutete eine Glocke. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Sockel fallen und lehnte mich an eine alte Rüstung, die einen der vielen Gänge von Hogwarts zierte. Ich mochte diese alten Dinger, sie gaben dem Schloss den mittelalterliche Flair, den ich so liebte. In Hogwarts spazieren zu gehen, war wie in eine andere Welt einzutauchen.

„Es ist Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, kleine Gryffindor.", tönte es blechern aus dem Inneren der Rüstung und ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

„Du hast ja Recht", murmelte ich und stand auf, „Grübeln bringt nichts." Niedergeschlagen machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.

Ich beschloss, mit Harry zu reden, während ich mit schnellen Schritten durch die Gänge lief. Auch wenn er ständig mit Quidditchtraining beschäftigt war, bekam man von ihm manchmal eine gute Lösung für Probleme dieser Art. Ron würde mich nicht verstehen, seine Gefühlswelt passte auf einen Teelöffel. Alles, was ihn kümmerte, waren die Chudley Cannons und die nächste Mahlzeit. Aber auf eine seltsame Weise mochte ich auch diese Eigenart an ihm, vielleicht gerade weil ich das komplette Gegenteil von ihm war. Leise seufzte ich. Was würde ich nur machen, ohne meine Freunde?

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"

Erschrocken sah ich auf, ein weißblonder Slytherin versperrte mir den Weg. Draco Malfoy, das größte Übel der Schule, stand vor mir in Begleitung seiner zwei Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle, die er als Freunde bezeichnete. Sie waren so dumm wie Stroh, wenn nicht sogar noch dümmer.

„Was willst du?", fragte ich matt ohne ihn anzusehen, nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass mir keine Fluchtmöglichkeit blieb. Ich wollte jetzt keine Streitereien, sondern nur weiter meinen Gedanken nachhängen. Doch scheinbar war es Malfoy egal, dass ich mich heute nicht wehrte, er suchte einfach Ärger. Wie verabscheuungswürdig!

„Zuerst einmal will ich, dass du mir in die Augen siehst, wenn ich mit dir rede, Granger." Er spuckte meinen Namen aus mit aller Abneigung, die er aufbringen konnte. Wie es schien, war er heute besonders schlecht gelaunt. Einem Streit konnte ich wohl nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen, Malfoy wollte mich provozieren. Kalt sah ich ihm direkt in seine grauen Augen. Er hatte den überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, mit dem er alle ansah, die er für verachtenswert hielt. Trotz all dem Theater sah er ungefähr so aus, wie als hätte er nur einen ekligen Geruch in der Nase. Wie albern.

„Hast du Stress mit der Parkinson, oder warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt?" So abfällig wie möglich musterte ich ihn. Lavender, die immer über allen Klatsch und Tratsch Bescheid wusste, hatte heute Morgen mit vor Aufregung ganz piepsiger Stimme dem ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum - egal, wen es interessierte oder nicht - verkündet, dass Draco Malfoy, der -Zitat - „bestaussehendste Slytherin aller Zeiten" endgültig das Mopsgesicht Pansy Parkinson abserviert hatte. Ich jedoch bezweifelte, dass zwischen den beiden je etwas gelaufen war, scheinbar hatte Parkinson Malfoy nur ein Mal zu viel genervt und dem „bestaussehendsten Slytherin" war schlichtweg der Kragen geplatzt. Aber mir war das sowieso egal, ich hasste Tratsch.

Tatsächlich sah Malfoy eindeutig wütend aus, vielleicht weil ich nicht die einzige war, die heute schon Witze über ihn und Parkinson gemacht hatte. Genugtuung erfüllte mich, scheinbar hatte ich ihn eiskalt erwischt, aber leider hatte er sich sehr schnell wieder gefangen.

„Warum bist du so interessiert an meinen Freundinnen?" Er grinste spöttisch und auch seine Begleiter lachten dümmlich, jedoch bezweifelte ich, dass sie Malfoys Kommentar verstanden hatten. Wieso gab er sich überhaupt mit solchen Trotteln ab? Wieder sah ich ihm in seine sturmgrauen Augen, obwohl er gerade anzüglich grinste, blieben sie kalt. Ich dachte nach, doch ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er in meiner Gegenwart jemals unverfälscht gelacht hatte.

„Jetzt hast du mich durchschaut. Du bist einfach mein Traumtyp." Meine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, als ich diesen Seitenhieb verteilte. Noch ein Mal musterte ich ihn von oben bis unten, dann seufzte ich laut. „Mir wird schlecht, ich glaube, ich habe dich zu lange angesehen." Auch wenn er ein Arschloch war, musste ich doch zugeben, dass er eine verdammt gute Figur hatte und unglaublich schöne Augen. Aber Arschloch blieb Arschloch, deshalb verfolgte ich diesen Gedankengang nicht weiter.

Stattdessen ging ich - ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten - an ihm vorbei. Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Malfoy vor Wut kochte. Nicht jeder traute sich, dem Slytherin so offen zu kontern, was kein Wunder war, denn die Slytherin hatten schon so manchen Schüler sonstwohin gehext. Mit dem Gedanken, mich gut gegen ihn, den Feind meiner Freunde, gewehrt zu haben, ging ich schließlich zu Bett. Dass ich mit Harry reden wollte, hatte ich schon längst vergessen.

* * *

Ruckartig setzte ich mich auf. Ich hatte jede Menge wirres Zeug geträumt, Bruchstücke davon fielen mir nach und nach wieder ein. Energisch rieb ich mir die Augen und seufzte laut. Dass mich dieser Idiot jetzt auch schon vom Schlafen abhielt! Grummelnd drehte ich mich um und schüttelte mein Kopfkissen auf.

„Was ist los?", nuschelte Lavender im Halbschlaf.

„Ich habe von Malfoy geträumt. Schlaf weiter." Angeekelt über diese seltsamen Träume und mich selbst verzog ich das Gesicht und sah zu, wie Lavender wieder einschlief.

Auch ich rollte mich wieder unter meiner Decke zusammen, doch schlafen konnte ich nicht mehr. Ständig sah ich Malfoy vor mir. Seine kalten grauen Augen, sein weißblondes Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, seine helle Haut, die manchmal schon etwas kränklich aussah - vielleicht wurde er ja zuhause in den Keller gesperrt oder so. Trotzdem konnte ich aber nicht abstreiten, dass er echt tolle graue Augen hatte, wenn man hineinsah, fühlte man sich wie in einer Gewitterwolke gefangen, schön und gleichzeitig so gefährlich.

Was ein Schwachsinn! Ich sollte weniger Kitsch lesen. Kopfschüttelnd sprang ich aus dem Bett und zog mich leise an. Vielleicht würde mich ein kräftiges Frühstück auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Ich sah kaum in den Spiegel, als ich mir nach dem Duschen die Haare, die wahrscheinlich aussahen wie ein großer struppiger Busch, trockenföhnte und knetete.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auch nicht in den Spiegel schauen wollen", bemerkte der Spiegel mit einem leicht beleidigten Unterton.

Normalerweise ignorierte ich den Spiegel, denn er hatte an allem etwas auszusetzen. Ihn durfte man nicht ernstnehmen, außer man hätte gern Depressionen. Doch heute war ich durch seine Aussage irgendwie verletzt.

„Deine Figur", fuhr der Spiegel erbarmungslos fort, als er merkte, dass mich seine Worte trafen, „ist ganz ansehnlich, fast schon zu dünn. Nicht jeder steht auf solche Bohnenstangen. An deinem Kleidungsstil solltest du noch einiges ändern. Diese Schlabberklamotten! Was für eine Bestrafung für einen armen Spiegel wie mich! Du solltest mehr an dein Äußeres denken. Und dann noch -"

„Silentium!" Der Spruch brachte den Spiegel zum Verstummen, doch die Selbstzweifel waren da. Deprimiert beschloss ich, mich heute zu schminken, um wenigstens ein bisschen hübscher auszusehen. Schnell versuchte ich mich noch zu kämmen, gab das aber gleich wieder auf und ordnete stattdessen meine Haare mit den Fingern. Selten trug ich die Haare offen, weil mich der Busch auf meinem Kopf einfach störte, doch heute war mir danach. Dann lief ich zur Großen Halle um endlich zu frühstücken.

So früh am Morgen waren kaum andere Schüler unterwegs, außer zwei Hufflepuffs und ein paar Slytherins frühstückte niemand. In Gedanken aß ich ein Brötchen mit Marmelade und sah zur Decke. Der Tag versprach, sonnig zu werden, wie gut, dass Ferien waren. Ich beschloss, heute zum See zu gehen. Vielleicht kamen ja Harry und die anderen nach, dann könnten wir zusammen schwimmen. Eine Strähne meines langen braunen Haares fiel mir ins Gesicht, ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann ich es das letzte Mal offen getragen hatte. Vielleicht hatte der Spiegel Recht, was mein Aussehen betraf.

Leise summend beschloss ich, jetzt schon zum See zu gehen, um die frische Luft zu genießen, denn bis die anderen aufstanden, würde es bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Langsam schlenderte ich aus der Halle hinunter zum See, die Sonne stand so früh noch sehr tief, ihre Strahlen brachten den See zum Glitzern und das Grün der Bäume zum Strahlen. Ich blieb stehen und genoss verträumt den Anblick, der Sonnenaufgang war so schön, ich wusste gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal aufgestanden war, um ihn zu sehen.

Während ich so dastand und an alles und nichts dachte, näherten sich Schritte. Wahrscheinlich war es Harry, er konnte manchmal nicht schlafen und kam dann hierher. Schon ein paar Mal hatte ich ihn gesucht und musste bis hierher laufen, um ihn zu finden.

„Schön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte ich ohne mich umzudrehen. Die Magie des Moments machte mich regelrecht sentimental. Ich hoffte, dass sich auch Harry der Schönheit des Augenblicks nicht entziehen konnte.

„Findest du das, Granger?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und blickte in das Paar sturmgraue Augen, von dem ich heute Nacht geträumt hatte. Seine Stimme war kalt und spöttisch, unwillkürlich schauderte ich. Außerdem stand er direkt hinter mir, was mich reichlich nervös machte. Ich hasste es, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kam, vor allem jemand, dem ich nicht vertraute.

„Malfoy…" Meine Stimme verlor sich, mehr fiel mir nicht ein. Die Sonne brachte sein helles Haar zum Strahlen, es glänzte wie Gold. Der Wind blies ihm eine Strähne in die Stirn, ich musste mich zwingen, sie nicht zurückzustreichen. Sein Haar war bestimmt sehr weich… Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen.

„Gut erkannt, das ist mein Name. Du darfst mich aber auch mit ‚Herr' oder ‚Hoheit' anreden, aber ich denke, das machst du nur bei Potter." Der Sarkasmus in Malfoys Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Ich seufzte leise, er hatte es geschafft, den Zauber dieses Augenblickes zu zerstören. Nun blies mir der Wind meine Haare ins Gesicht, energisch wischte ich sie beiseite. Warum stand er so dicht vor mir? Er machte mich nervös.

„Jetzt bist du sprachlos." Malfoy grinste hämisch. Mir fiel keine Erwiderung ein, ich stand einfach nur da und kam mir unglaublich blöd vor.

Plötzlich streckte Malfoy seine Hand vor und griff nach einer Strähne meines Haares. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt, ich wagte kaum zu atmen. Was war nur los mit Malfoy? Und was war los mit mir? Ich wusste genau, dass ich mich nun wehren sollte, doch ich konnte es nicht. Es fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam an, dass er meine Haare berührte und das auch noch so sanft! Ein unbekanntes Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus und ich konnte mich nicht entscheide, ob ich es mochte oder nicht.

„Was hast du überhaupt mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Haben dir deine dummen Freunde etwa einen Kamm geschenkt, sodass du sie nicht mehr zusammenbinden musst?" Wieder grinste er hämisch und bedachte mich mit einem überlegenen Blick.

Ich wich einen Schritt zurück, sodass er meine Haarsträhne loslassen musste, und lehnte mich an einen Baum. Die Nähe zu dem blonden Slytherin verhinderte, dass ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Tief atmete ich durch und beschloss, mich aus dieser Situation so schnell wie möglich zu befreien.

„Was willst du dieses Mal?" Wann ließ er mich endlich wieder allein? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, wie ich auf ihn reagieren musste.

„Nichts." Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und stützte sich mit einer Hand lässig an den Baum, an dem ich lehnte. Nun tat er so, als würde er angestrengt über meine Frage nachdenken. „Was sollte ich von jemandem wie dir wollen?" Das „dir" stoß er aus, wie als wäre ich Dreck, genauso, wie er es immer mit meinem Namen tat. Er verfehlte damit nie die beabsichtigte Wirkung, wie jedes Mal fühlte ich mich verletzt.

Ich konnte seine Nähe kaum ertragen, wieder quälte mich diese Sehnsucht, die mich seit Tagen auf den Beinen hielt, immer mehr verlor ich die Nerven. Ruhelos rutschte ich so weit wie möglich an dem Baum entlang von ihm weg, doch Malfoy ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Er würde mich nicht so einfach entkommen lassen. Was erwartete er von mir?

„Bist du immer so zappelig oder mache ich dich nervös?" Abfällig musterte er mich ohne zu wissen, wie richtig er mit seiner Bemerkung lag.

„Du? Träum weiter!" Meine Stimme zitterte, ich hörte mich überhaupt nicht so selbstsicher an, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Außerdem war mir unangenehm warm. Wurde ich etwa rot? Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst.

Er beugte sich noch weiter vor und sah mich mit seinen schönen sturmgrauen Augen an. Ich konnte seinem Blick kaum standhalten, am liebsten hätte ich weggesehen, aber diesen Triumph gönnte ich ihm nicht. Seine Lippen waren den meinen so nahe, ich konnte seinen Atem genauso deutlich spüren, wie die Spannung zwischen uns.

Würde er mich etwa… küssen? Ich schloss die Augen und -

„Lass sie in Ruhe!" Harrys zorniger Ausruf riss mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit, mein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Provozierend langsam drehte sich Malfoy um und stand nun Harry gegenüber, der blass vor Wut seinen Zauberstab zog.

* * *

_Hat es gefallen? Oder nicht? Lasst mir bitte ein Review da!_

_Ps: Wer mit mir Musik hören möchte, ich höre gerade ‚Adam's Song' von Blink182. So traurig und doch so schön… Sind hier Blink-Fans? mwahahaa, Hand hoch, ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo Leute :) Hier bin ich wieder mit dem neuen Kapitel - und das ist besser als das vorherige, denn ich habe jetzt eine Beta. An dieser Stelle vielen, vielen Dank an __**Tanea**__, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, alles zu lesen und zu korrigieren. Du bist mir eine große Hilfe! Danke :) Und liebe Grüße an alle, die bis jetzt fleißig gereviewt haben!_

* * *

„Du drohst mir, Potter?", spöttelte Malfoy, ließ jedoch Harrys Zauberstab nicht aus den Augen.

„Lass sofort Hermine los und rühr' sie nie wieder an!" Harry wurde immer zorniger und auch Malfoy war nun wütend.

„Mach dir nicht in die Hose." Draco klang herablassend. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, Potty." Wutentbrannt starrten sich die beiden Feinde an, schließlich wandte Malfoy sich ab und ging schnellen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss.

Erleichtert ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn. Harry setzte sich neben mich. Ich konnte seinen Blick spüren, mich aber nicht überwinden, ihn anzusehen. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Verräterin.

„Hat er dir irgendetwas getan?" Harrys Stimme sollte wohl beruhigend klingen, aber ich konnte die Anspannung hören, die er zu verbergen versuchte. Sofort schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Wir schwiegen eine ganze Weile und betrachteten gemeinsam den See. „Danke", flüsterte ich schließlich, aber Harry sagte nichts, sondern legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um mich. Es tat gut, Freunde zu haben, niemals wollte ich sie verlieren.

Doch lange saßen wir nicht so da.

„Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht!", rief Ron aufgedreht von weitem. Grinsend kam er, mit einer genervt aussehenden Ginny im Schlepptau, auf uns zu. Sie hatten scheinbar die Badesachen von uns allen gepackt - jede Wette, dass irgendetwas fehlte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermine", sagte Harry ernst, während wir uns noch außer Hörweite von Ginny und Ron befanden.

„Ja", hauchte ich kaum hörbar und er drückte mich kurz an sich.

Nachdenklich beobachtete ich Ron, der lautstark überlegte, wo der beste Platz zum Baden am See war, heute hatte er extrem gute Laune. Vielleicht würde mir ein bisschen Ablenkung gut tun und mich auf andere Gedanken bringen.

„Was ist los mit dir?". Ginny hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und betrachtete mich ernst. „Du hast doch Sorgen, man sieht es dir sofort an."

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang kläglich. „Es ist nichts", versicherte ich ihr lahm, „Ich… ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen." Irgendwie kam ich mir selbst nicht besonders glaubhaft vor.

Ginny musterte mich immer noch besorgt „Du kannst mit mir über alles reden."

„Lass sie." Harry grinste Ginny an. In seinen Augen war dieses seltsame Glitzern, mit dem er ausschließlich sie ansah. „Ihr Problem heißt Malfoy und ist inzwischen hoch zum Schloss gelaufen." Dieses Grinsen war seltsam, waren da inzwischen Gefühle zwischen den beiden? Vielleicht sollte ich Ginny mal einen Tipp wegen Harry geben, die beiden wären echt ein süßes Pärchen. Ron würde einen Herzanfall bekommen, wenn er das erfahren würde - diese Vorstellung ließ mich grinsen.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du dich wieder von ihm provozieren lassen?"

Sofort schüttelte Harry den Kopf, doch Ginny erkannte seine kleine Lüge sofort und begann mit einer Predigt über Ärger, den man umgehen könnte, wenn man nur wollte.

In Gedanken bedankte ich mich bei Harry für meine zweite Rettung. Im Moment wollte ich mit niemandem über mein Erlebnis reden. Ich hatte ja selbst nicht ganz verstanden, was Malfoy da für ein komisches Gefühl in mir ausgelöst hatte. Bestimmt hatte ich mir den ganzen Mist nur eingebildet und Malfoy wollte mir einfach nur Angst einjagen. Es war wirklich Zeit für eine Ablenkung!

Ich entdeckte Luna, die auch ihre Badesachen dabei hatte, aber scheinbar allein war, und winkte ihr zu. Sie kam sofort hinüber und setzte sich zu mir.

„Wollt ihr heute auch schwimmen gehen?", fragte sie nach und schaute verträumt über das Wasser.

„Jep. Wir wissen nur noch nicht, an welchen Platz." Ron wollte gerade beginnen, weitere Möglichkeiten aufzuzählen, doch Luna unterbrach ihn sofort und dazu musste sie noch nicht einmal ihre Stimme heben. „Lass uns doch zum alten Bootssteg gehen!"

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, stimmte ich hastig zu. Lachend und voller guter Laune zogen wir los, für mich gab es im Moment nichts Schöneres als die Vorstellung, einen Tag lang mit meinen Freunden am See Spaß zu haben. Gerade der Bootssteg, auf den wir zusteuerten, war einer der schönsten Orte in Hogwarts, vielleicht weil er mich immer ein wenig an mein kleines Abenteuer mit Viktor erinnert, für das mich Ron bis heute hasste.

Dort angekommen breitete ich in Ruhe die mitgebrachten Decken aus und cremte mir Arme und Beine mit Sonnenmilch ein, während die anderen schon in ihren Badesachen die Wärme des Sees testeten.

Scheinbar war es noch zu kalt, denn Ginny und Luna hatten angefangen, am Steg auf und ab zu laufen und leise zu tuscheln, während Harry und Ron faul in der Sonne lagen. Ich griff nach einem Buch und legte mich so, dass ich möglichst viele Sonnenstrahlen abbekam. Es war wie immer und doch anders.

Heute wurden wir nämlich beobachtet. Ginny konnte ihren Blick wie immer nicht von Harry lassen, man sah es ihr an, dass sie sich verliebt hatte, sie war so locker und fröhlich in letzter Zeit, doch scheinbar hatte er wie immer nichts bemerkt. Was würde ich für Ginnys Geduld geben! Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, weshalb ich mich nicht verliebte.

Ein paar Mal versuchte ich, mich in das Buch zu vertiefen, doch es klappte nicht. Unter demselben Baum, an den ich mich heute Morgen gelehnt hatte, saß Malfoy und sah mir zu, wie ich da lag und mich ärgerte. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er von mir im Bikini hielt, sein Gesicht lag im Schatten. Wie er wohl mein Äußeres fand? Verschämt tadelte ich mich selbst, Malfoy hatte kein Interesse an meinem Körper, er hatte viel hübschere Mädchen zur Auswahl, außerdem hatte ich auch kein Interesse an ihn. Zugegeben, Malfoys Körperbau war wirklich nicht schlecht, aber er war nicht anziehend genug, sodass ich aufstehen und mich so hinsetzen würde, dass ich ihn besser sehen konnte. Außerdem ging mich Malfoys Körper überhaut nichts an, ja, er sollte mir wirklich egal sein. Ich sollte mich schämen, überhaupt darüber nachgedacht zu haben! Sofort sah ich hinüber zu Ron, der kopfschüttelnd Luna und Ginny beobachtete, für seinen Körper sollte ich mich interessieren, oder für den Harrys.

„Wird euch das Gelatsche denn nie langweilig?" Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen schmunzelte ich, denn Ron hatte wie immer den Sinn der Aktion nicht erkannt. Leicht gelangweilt versuchte er, sich selbst den Rücken einzucremen, was natürlich nicht klappte. Leise kichernd legte ich nun doch mein Buch beiseite und half ihm. Ich mochte ihn sehr gern, gerade wegen seinen Eigenarten.

„Dean Thomas, Ginny, er schaut schon die ganze Zeit herüber!", flüsterte Luna Ginny gerade zu, sodass Ron es nicht mitbekam. Er war immer so eifersüchtig, wenn es um seine kleine Schwester ging. Ich aber hatte jedes Wort gehört und grinste in mich hinein. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja auf ihn einlassen, Ginny war es egal, ob sie Harry liebte oder nicht. Sie hatte ihren Spaß, manchmal wünschte ich mir, genauso freimütig denken zu können, wie sie.

So elegant wie möglich drehten sie sich wieder um und schlenderten weiter. Ginnys langes rotes Haar wehte hinter ihr her, ich bemerkte einige Ravenclaws, die ihr nachsahen. Ihr Haar war tatsächlich wunderschön, immer wenn ich sie so sah, wurde ich ein kleines bisschen neidisch.

So unauffällig wie möglich blickte ich zum Ufer, um zu sehen, wem Malfoy nachschaute. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Freunde zu ihm gesetzt, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie gekommen waren. Dieses hässliche Mopsgesicht Pansy Pakinson war auch dabei. Hatten sie sich etwa wieder vertragen? Ich hätte Malfoy mehr Geschmack zugetraut, aber wer weiß, ob sie überhaupt jemals ein Paar waren.

Gedankenverloren rappelte ich mich auf, setzte mich an den Rand des Bootsstegs und kühlte meine Füße im Wasser. Wieder dachte ich über die Begegnung mit Malfoy heute Morgen nach. Er übte eine unwahrscheinlich große Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, das gestand ich mir inzwischen ein. Doch selbstverständlich zog er mich nur körperlich an, an Brad Pitt kam er natürlich nicht heran, aber man darf ja mal genauer hinschauen. Er war auch nicht gerade hässlich, verteidigte ich mich selbst in Gedanken und kam mir unglaublich blöd vor. Wenn er nicht gerade abfällig oder spöttisch schaute, war er sogar sehr süß. Ich kicherte ein wenig in mich hinein und erntete einen fragenden Blick von Harry.

Seufzend rief ich mir in Erinnerung, wie viele hübsche und beliebte Slytherinmädels ihm hinterherliefen und wie sehr vor allem Harry ihn hasste. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob ich auch eine von Malfoys Anhängseln werden könnte wie die Parkinson, die ich so verabscheute.

Ich lehnte ich zurück und stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen, sodass die Sonne auf meinen Bauch schien. Nur weil er sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie seltsamer als sonst benahm, würde es nie so etwas wie Freundschaft oder Zuneigung zwischen uns geben. Ich sollte nicht so oft an ihn denken, es war nicht gut für mich.

Die Sonne schien hell und warm, es duftete leicht nach Blumen und frischem Gras. In vollen Zügen genoss ich diesen Tag ohne Schulstress. Was gab es schöneres als Ferien? Wieso sollte ich mir diesen Tag mit verwirrenden Gedanken an Malfoy verderben?

Der Fluch traf mich vollkommen unerwartet, er schleuderte mich weit in den See hinein. Der Aufprall auf das Wasser nahm mir die Luft, ich ging unter und schlug wild um mich. Prustend und keuchend kam ich wieder an die Oberfläche, schnappte nach Luft, nur um sofort wieder unterzugehen. Mein Puls raste wild, wer hatte auf mich geschossen?

Immer noch keuchend versuchte ich, mich mit regelmäßigen Bewegungen über Wasser zu halten. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich endlich wieder klar sehen und vor allem klar denken konnte. Sofort sah ich, dass auch die anderen im Wasser gelandet waren, Luna war sogar bis in die Mitte des Sees geschleudert worden. Ich atmete möglichst ruhig, sodass mein Puls nicht mehr so raste und ich wieder genug Luft bekam.

Wütend schaute ich mich um. Sofort entdeckte ich Malfoy und seine Freunde, die brüllend vor Lachen auf uns deuteten. Malfoy machte gerade theatralisch Ron beim Schwimmen nach. Ich fluchte laut, ging wieder unter und schluckte Wasser. Malfoy und seine Freunde kugelten sich inzwischen vor Lachen.

Ich wurde immer wütender. Dieser arrogante Kerl, was bildete er sich nur ein? Er dachte wohl, er könne sich alles leisten! In Rekordzeit schwamm ich zurück zum Steg.

Zitternd vor Wut stand ich vor Malfoy und funkelte ihn an. Wie es schien, wurde ihm langsam die Situation unangenehm, denn er hatte aufgehört zu lachen und wie üblich seinen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Granger, deinen Gesichtsausdruck sollte man verewigen", sagte er abfällig.

Ich schnaubte nur aggressiv. „Du kleine miese Kröte! Verschwinde endlich! Was denkst du, wer du bist?!"

Sofort hörte er auf zu lachen. Kalt schaute er mich an und antwortete nicht. Crabbe und Goyle ließen ihre Fingerknöchel knacken, wahrscheinlich sollte es einschüchternd wirken, doch es steigerte meine Wut nur noch mehr.

„Hast du gehört, Potty hat geschrieen wie ein kleines Mädchen." Malfoy grinste hämisch, seine Augen zeigten nur Kälte. Er wollte mich provozieren, ich wusste es, doch trotzdem ließ ich mich immer mehr reizen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn geschlagen! Ich sah mich suchend um, wo lag nur mein Zauberstab?

„Suchst du den?" Pansy Parkinson ließ spielerisch Seifenblasen aufsteigen, ich erkannte meinen Zauberstab sofort. Höhnisch kichernd lehnte sie sich an Malfoy, doch ein frostiger Blick aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen ließ sie schnell zurückweichen, wie ich mit Genugtuung bemerkte.

In mir brodelte es. So abfällig wie möglich sah ich sie an. „Leg den weg, du tust dir noch weh, so dumm wie du bist. Du und deine dämlichen Freunde!" Eisig spießte ich sie mit meinen Blicken auf. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ohne meinen Zauberstab kam ich mir seltsam hilflos vor, was meine Wut nur steigerte.

Crabbe zischte. „Wiederhol das noch einmal und…"

„Soll ich es dir buchstabieren?", fauchte ich, „D-U-M-M! So viel Dummheit sammelt sich wohl nur in Slytherin an."

Crabbe machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch ein Blick von Malfoy ließ ihn erstarren.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Granger", zischte Malfoy. Seine Augen verengten sich, seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise.

„Nimm du dich in Acht, mit wem du dich anlegst!" Ich stand nun direkt vor ihm, keine handbreit Platz war mehr zwischen uns. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass er sich nun genauso in die Enge gedrängt fühlte wie ich heute Morgen am Baum, ich konnte sein Unwohlsein beinahe spüren.

„Ich wüsste nicht, vor wem ich mich fürchten sollte." Seine Stimme klang nicht halb so selbstsicher, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte, auch wenn er es gut zu verbergen wusste. Meine Nähe schien ihm wirklich zuzusetzen, unauffällig zog ich seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, er bemerkte es nicht.

„Dann pass genau auf!" So fest wie ich konnte, stieß ich ihn weg von mir, er stolperte über seinen Umhang und fiel hin. Ohne hinzusehen wirbelte ich herum.

„Expelliarmus!" Mein Spruch entwaffnete Parkinson sofort, geschickt fing ich meinen Zauberstab auf.

Immer noch ungläubig starrte sie auf ihre leeren Hände, Malfoy dagegen hatte viel schneller begriffen, er rappelte sich hoch und funkelte mich wütend an.

„Verschwindet, sofort!", zischte ich, ebenso wütend.

Der blonde Slytherin ruckte mit dem Kopf, seine Freunde gehorchten augenblicklich und liefen zurück zum Ufer.

Er jedoch ging auf mich zu, ich bemühte mich, dieses Mal keinen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf meinem Arm und wieder strich sein Atem mein Gesicht. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen und biss mir sofort auf die Zunge, damit es mir nicht noch einmal passierte, ich wollte ihm jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Granger", hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ein letztes Mal bedachte er mich mit einem eisigen Blick, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus meiner Hand, ohne dass ich auch nur daran dachte, ihn davon abzuhalten, und ging.

‚Pass auf dich auf.' Seine Warnung ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf…

* * *

_So, das war's, ich hoffe, ihr seid auch beim nächsten Kapitel noch dabei. Lasst mir doch ein Review da mit eurer Kritik!_

_Und wer jetzt noch gerne dieselbe Musik wie ich hören will: Alesana - Congratulations, I hate you. Wo sind die ganzen männlichen Singles mit den langen, dunklen Haaren? *seufz* Zumindest nicht in meiner Nähe. Schicksal! -.-_

_Mary _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo :) Dieses Kapitel ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Wenn ihr an der gewissen Stelle seid, werdet ihr wissen, warum^^ ich bin ein wenig nervös, ob sie euch gefallen wird, aber die liebe **Tanea** hat mir schon Mut gemacht. Wie konnte ich nur jemals ohne die tollste Beta der Welt leben? An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön! Mit dem nächsten Kapitel wird es noch etwas dauern, denn ich habe dort eine Woche lang kein Internet (diese Vereinigung mit den __pinken Punkten und dem T - Hand hoch, bei wem steigen gerade abgrundtiefe Hassgefühle auf?) Aber nun Vorhang auf..._

* * *

Schon oft hatte Malfoy versucht mich einzuschüchtern, doch ohne es zu wissen, hatte er dieses Mal dieselben Worte gewählt, wie Harry heute Morgen. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr mich, wie eine Art Vorwarnung auf Kommendes, doch bevor ich länger darüber nachdenken konnte, war es schon vorbei. Scheinbar wurde ich langsam aber sicher verrückt!

„Das war klasse! Wie du Malfoy in die Flucht geschlagen hast! Einfach genial." Anerkennend schlug mir der klitschnasse Ron auf den Rücken. Auch Harry grinste bewundernd. „Du hast es echt drauf, Mine!"

Luna und Ginny waren inzwischen wieder auf den Steg geklettert und trockneten sich die Haare mit warmer Luft aus ihren Zauberstäben.

„Hat sie nicht ein bisschen… überreagiert?", fragte Luna mit verträumter Miene, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Malfoy hat es verdient", verteidigte mich Ginny, worauf Luna nur mit einem leichten Lächeln reagierte. Die beiden waren schon ein seltsames Paar. Ginny war immer mutig und frech, Luna dagegen lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt und trotzdem waren beide eng miteinander befreundet.

Seufzend legte ich mich in die Sonne, um ein bisschen trockener zu werden. Langsam verrauchte auch meine Wut über Malfoy, während sich Harry und Ron immer noch über meine Aktion gegen den Slytherin amüsierten.

Ich entschloss, mir von Malfoy nicht den Tag verderben zu lassen, und versuchte den Vorfall für heute zu vergessen. Er war es einfach nicht wert, dass ich auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendete. Dieses kleine Frettchen würde mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Der Rest des Tages ging leider viel zu schnell um. Tatsächlich hatte ich es nicht geschafft, in meinem Buch weiter als ein Kapitel zu lesen, woran vor allem Ron Schuld war, der mich andauernd mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen ablenkte, weil er es lustig fand, dass ich nicht vorankam.

Gegen Mittag war das Wasser richtig warm und selbst ich traute mich ein paar Runden zu schwimmen - und fand es herrlich. Ich hatte mich einfach treiben lassen und in die Wolken gesehen. Selten war ich so glücklich gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

Nachmittags hatten ein paar Ravenclaws den Riesenkraken geärgert, sodass dieser wild um sich schlug und große Wellen erzeugte. Fast alle, die sich entlang des Ufers sonnten, waren innerhalb weniger Sekunden völlig durchnässt, doch das machte niemandem wirklich etwas aus. Der Krake hatte sich inzwischen dank ein paar Scheiben Toast mit Marmelade wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und warf nur noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen große Mengen Algen nach den Ravenclaws.

Viel zu schnell wurde es Abend und die Luft kühlte ein wenig ab. Als es schließlich anfing zu dämmern, packten wir unsere Sachen zusammen und gingen zum Abendessen.

Während des Abendessens konnte ich kaum still sitzen bleiben. Ich war so angefüllt von einer plötzlichen Unruhe, dass ich keine ruhige Minute mehr hatte. Dabei war der Tag doch eigentlich so entspannend gewesen! Ich beschloss daher, nach dem Essen noch ein wenig durch das Schloss zu laufen, um wieder klar denken zu können. Dieses seltsame Gefühl trieb mich sonst noch in den Wahnsinn.

Obwohl ich kaum etwas gegessen hatte, legte ich Messer und Gabel weg und sprang auf.

„Ich geh schon mal vor…" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging ich aus der Halle und konnte die verwunderten Blicke meiner Freunde im Nacken spüren.

Was war nur los mit mir? Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Ohne richtig zu bemerken, was ich tat, schob ich einen Wandteppich beiseite und schlüpfte unbemerkt in einen der vielen Geheimgänge von Hogwarts. Ich lief durch weitere Korridore, manche waren versteckt, in anderen befanden sich noch ein paar Schüler, die sich beeilten, um noch etwas vom Abendessen zu bekommen. Ohne mich umzusehen, lief ich durch eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs, die mir verwundert nachsahen. Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte, um endlich ganz allein zu sein. Die Treppen zum Astronomieturm, zu dem ich unbewusst meine Schritte gelenkt hatte, rannte ich fast schon hoch.

Endlich oben angekommen lehnte ich mich an die Brüstung. Langsam wurde ich wieder ruhiger. Ich atmete tief ein, die Luft roch ein wenig nach Gras und Wasser. Auch die Sonne ging gerade unter, ihre Strahlen tauchten die Ländereien von Hogwarts in ein rot-goldenes Licht. Der Anblick war einfach wunderschön, ich beugte mich ein wenig vor, um so viel wie möglich davon zu sehen. Die Landschaft wirkte seltsam beruhigend auf mich.

„Hey, Granger!". Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als mich eine mir nur allzu bekannte, spöttische Stimme aus meinen Gedanken riss. „Hast du ein Faible für Sonnenuntergänge?". Ich schloss die Augen und wünschte mir Malfoy ganz weit weg. „Oder hast du vor zu springen? Ich gebe dir gerne einen kleinen Schubser."

Betont langsam drehte ich mich um.

„Das heute Morgen war ein Sonnenaufgang, aber bei dir geht wohl alles unter." Er schaffte es immer wieder, mir meine schönsten Momente zu zerstören. Die Unruhe kehrte wieder zurück.

„Was du nicht sagst." Malfoys Stimme klang herablassend. Er kam auf mich zu und blieb erst dicht vor mir wieder stehen.

Ohne es zu wollen betrachtete ich ihn. Er war sehr groß und recht dünn, jedoch ohne schlaksig zu wirken. Seine Arme waren leicht muskulös, wahrscheinlich vom vielen Quidditchtraining. Dann sah ich in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Spöttisch schaute er zurück, ich konnte seinen Blick kaum ertragen. Ich wollte nicht diejenige sein, die zuerst wegsah, doch ich kämpfte einen schon verlorenen Kampf. Ein wenig hektisch drehte ich mich weg und betrachtete wieder den Sonnenuntergang. Vielleicht würde er ja gehen, wenn ich ihn nicht beachtete. Irgendwie hatte er es schon wieder geschafft, mich zu verunsichern.

„Verschwinde", knurrte ich schließlich, doch er ignorierte mich. Sanft, beinahe zärtlich griff er in mein Haar. Wieder zuckte ich zusammen, doch ich wagte nicht, mich zu bewegen. Vorsichtig fing er an, eine Haarsträhne spielerisch um seine Finger zu wickeln. Eigentlich sollte ich ihn spätestens jetzt von mir weggstoßen, doch ich empfand seine Berührung als zu angenehm. Was war nur los mit mir?

„Was tust du da?" Meine Stimme zitterte, ich klang überhaupt nicht so abweisend, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Mit viel Mühe versuchte ich dieses seltsame Gefühl niederzukämpfen, dieses Kribbeln in meiner Bauchgegend, das ich schon heute Morgen in seiner Nähe gespürt hatte. Beim Gedanken an unsere Begegnung am See fühlte ich mich immer noch seltsam, es war wie das Empfinden, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Dabei tat ich doch nichts Verbotenes! Allerdings ging das, was Malfoy jetzt machte, eindeutig zu weit, ich ließ mir heute viel zu viel gefallen. Wütend starrte ich weiter in den Sonnenuntergang, Malfoy wandte ich immer noch meinen Rücken zu.

Mit einem energischen Ruck drehte ich mich schließlich um, um ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, doch meine plötzliche Bewegung brachte Malfoy nur dazu, einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zuzumachen. Wieder sah ich in seine sturmgrauen Augen, sein Blick hielt mich gefangen. Unwillkürlich hielt ich die Luft an, ich konnte nicht einschätzen, nicht glauben, was da gerade geschah.

Sanft zog er mich an sich, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers konnte ich ihn jetzt spüren. Locker lag seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte und ich ließ es geschehen, konnte mich nicht losreißen. Irgendwie hatte ich aufgehört, zu denken, denn der Moment war magisch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah ich die Kälte aus seinen Augen verschwinden. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste mich sanft. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, es gab nur noch ihn, seine Lippen auf meinen, und reflexartig schloss ich die Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss zärtlich.

Das Gefühl, vor dem ich schon die ganze Zeit weglief, wurde immer stärker, diese Sehnsucht nach mehr. Vorsichtig zog er mich ein Stück näher zu sich und strich mit einer Hand behutsam über mein Haar. Ich genoss jede Sekunde. Es war so wunderbar, einfach nur seinen Kuss zu genießen. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken und spürte seinen muskulösen Körper. Es war mir völlig gleichgültig, dass er eigentlich tabu war, und ich hatte schon längst vergessen, wie sehr ich ihn heute Mittag am See gehasst hatte.

Hatte ich mich etwa verliebt? In Draco Malfoy? Niemals!

Sofort riss ich mich los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Benommen sah ich ihn an, doch in seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. Ich hatte Angst, ich fürchtete mich vor mir selbst und dem eben Empfundenen. Mühsam unterdrückte ich Tränen der Verzweiflung, die auf einmal in mir aufstiegen. Er dagegen war so kalt wie immer.

Draco Malfoy hatte mich gerade geküsst. Er, der Erzfeind meiner Freunde, hatte heute wohl seine größte Eroberung gemacht. Mit einem Mal war der ganze Hass wieder da. Wie konnte ich nur so tief sinken? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte ich mich um und tat das, was ich in letzter Zeit so oft gemacht hatte. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich weg.

Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, während ich so schnell rannte, dass mir die Seiten wehtaten. Was hatte ich getan? Ich ließ mich von diesem Idioten küssen und… und glaubte auch noch, dass ich ihn lieben könnte? Ich war so ein dummes, naives Mädchen. So blöd, mein Herz an diesen Trottel zu verlieren! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ich hätte ihm eine scheuern sollen, anstatt jetzt in Selbstmitleid und Selbsthass zu versinken. Wenn morgen die ganze Schule über diesen unüberlegten Kuss Bescheid wusste, dann war es ganz allein meine Schuld. Nur einmal hätte ich so kalt sein müssen, wie er es war.

Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen?

* * *

Tief durchatmend betrat ich den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Drei Tage waren seit diesem verhängnisvollen Kuss vergangen.

Drei Tage lang war ich Malfoy so gut wie ich konnte aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich hatte leere Gänge gemieden und war nie mehr als ein paar Schritte von der Seite meiner Freunde gewichen. Drei Tage lang hatte ich mich erschreckt, wenn Slytherins gelacht hatten.

Doch wie es schien waren meine Sorgen umsonst gewesen. Malfoy hatte mit niemandem über den Kuss gesprochen. Ich war verunsichert, hatte ich doch fest damit gerechnet, dass er jedem von seiner neuen Eroberung erzählen würde, denn im Angeben war er doch schon immer groß gewesen. Mich zum Gespött der Schule machen, das war es doch, was er wollte, oder etwa nicht?

Kurz schaute ich mich um, dann steuerte ich den Tisch an, an dem Ron den lauthals schimpfenden Harry im Zaubererschach besiegte. Ein paar verängstigte Erstklässler schauten ihn besorgt an und setzten sich schließlich leise flüsternd weg. Harry lernte es nie. Ron war einfach unbesiegbar in diesem Spiel.

„Hallo, Jungs", murmelte ich und ließ mich in einen der freigewordenen Sessel fallen.

Vielleicht war es Malfoy selbst so peinlich, dass er beschlossen hatte, mit niemandem darüber zu reden. Es war ja schließlich auch von ihm nicht gerade ein kluger Zug, mich geküsst zu haben. Ja, das musste der Grund sein. Er schämte sich, dass er mich, das _Schlammbut,_ ausgewählt hatte. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und auf ihn hereinfallen? Die Erinnerung an den Kuss schmerzte immer noch.

Lautes Gegröle riss mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken und ich sah erschrocken auf. Wie es schien hatten Fred und George es geschafft, die Erstklässler von vorhin in Enten zu verwandeln, die nun laut schnatternd vor dem Kamin umherliefen. Sie hatten heute eindeutig kein Glück. Unwillkürlich musste ich lachen. Die Scherzartikel der Zwillinge waren einfach unübertrefflich! Wie es schien, hatten sie den Erstklässlern unbemerkt ein paar Pillen untergeschoben. Diese kannte ich zufällig, sie waren als Berty Botts Bohnen getarnt. Aß man die gelbe, wurde man zur Ente, aß man die grüne verwandelte man sich zurück. Ich selbst war auch schon ein paar Mal davon betroffen gewesen und konnte bestätigen, dass es nicht angenehm war, plötzlich eine Ente zu sein. Die Füße waren echt hinderlich beim Laufen und das mit dem Fliegen klappte natürlich auch nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten entdeckte ich die grünen Pillen auf einem Tisch. Da niemand den Erstklässlern helfen wollte, erbarmte ich mich und warf das Gegenmittel mit einem heimlichen Schlenker meines Zauberstabs direkt vor den Kamin. Die Enten verwandelten sich auch sofort wieder zurück in ziemlich verwirrt aussehende Erstklässler und ich kicherte ein wenig. Ich war sehr dankbar über diese willkommene Ablenkung.

Doch die Zwillinge schienen überhaupt nicht glücklich über mein Mitleid mit den Erstklässlern zu sein. Mit finsteren Mienen ließen sich Fred und George rechts und links von mir nieder.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du deinen Zauberstab bewegt hast." Fred sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. Mit aller Macht versuchte ich ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Spaßbremse!", warf mir nun auch George vor.

„Möchtest du einen Keks?", fragte Fred eindeutig zu liebenswürdig und hielt mir einen dicht unter die Nase.

Ich lachte. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Dass von euch nichts Gutes kommen kann, weiß doch jeder. Fast jeder."

Ich warf einen Blick auf die Erstklässler, die immer wieder böse Blicke zu den Zwillingen hinüberwarfen und tuschelten. Scheinbar wussten sie nun, dass sie auf die Weasleys hereingefallen waren.

„Kommt, wir gehen ein Butterbier trinken!", schlug ich vor. Die Erstklässler sahen inzwischen ziemlich aggressiv aus. Einer hatte seinen großen Bruder gerufen, was mich irgendwie nervös machte, jetzt, da Fred und George direkt neben mir saßen.

Die Zwillinge sahen mich immer noch vorwurfsvoll an.

Ich lächelte versöhnlich: „Auf unsere Freundschaft?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an, dann grinsten sie.

„Dir können wir einfach nichts abschlagen!" Über Georges Kommentar lachend verließen wir den Gemeinschaftsraum und liefen die vielen Gänge entlang zur Küche.

Die Ablenkung würde mir gut tun und so freute ich mich auf den Abend mit den Zwillingen.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Oder nicht? Dann lasst mir ein Review da!_

_Ein wenig Werbung in eigener Sache: im Laufe der Zeit habe ich ein paar Oneshots geschrieben - vor allem "Loony" fühlt sich noch etwas reviewlos.  
Uuund meine Musik wie immer^^ "Dreams are my reality" von Richard Sanderson... *schnulz*  
und es hat sich ja doch noch ein Blinkfan eingefunden *wink* - übrigens "What went wrong" von Blink, ich bekomme einfach nicht genug von diesem Lied *seufz*  
Aber ich weiß ja selbst, dass ich nerve :D also lasst mir bitte ein Review da, ja?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hallo :) Zuerst einmal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Auch die liebe **Tanea** bekommt ein dickes Dankeschön dafür, dass sie Zeit und Nerven für's Betalesen investiert hat - was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Nun ist Kapitel 4 von Geheimnisse on und ich hoffe, dass ihr alle noch fleißig mitlest. Mit Kapitel 5 wird es dieses Mal schneller gehen, denn ich habe seit gestern endlich Internet in meiner Studentenbude und denke, dass man in der ersten Woche Studieren nicht so viel zu tun hat... hoffentlich... *etwas über den Sinn des Altgriechischkurses murmel* so und jetzt viel Spaß!_

* * *

Lachend und mit vollem Magen hatten die Zwillinge und ich uns auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht.

„Mit euch hat man einfach immer den meisten Spaß", gestand ich lächelnd. Die Zwillinge grinsten und griffen nach jeweils einem Arm von mir.

„Danke! Du bist aber auch nicht übel." George zwinkerte mir zu.

„Das sollten wir noch einmal machen!" Fred nickte zustimmend.

Eine Gestalt kam uns entgegen, sie schien aus der Eulerei zu kommen. Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter, denn die Zwillinge machten Scherze über die Hauselfen. Ich lachte, doch ich schämte mich auch ein wenig dafür, als ich an mein gescheitertes Hilfsprojekt ‚Bund für Elfenrechte' denken musste und daran, dass die Hauselfen eigentlich unfrei waren. Es war so angenehm mit den Zwillingen unterwegs zu sein, waren sie doch immer gut gelaunt und zu Späßen aufgelegt.

Ich warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Gestalt aus der Eulerei , wer war denn so verrückt, bei dem Wetter in die Eulerei zu gehen? Es regnete wie aus Eimern. Die Person jedoch kam mir seltsam bekannt vor, diese Statur, die hellen Haare, dieser Gang, ich schaute genauer hin… Abrupt blieb ich stehen, die Gestalt auch. Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

„Granger!" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig erschrocken.

Ich schauderte und schwieg. Was sollte ich nur tun? Am liebsten wäre ich weggelaufen, aber dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen, denn Fred und George waren bei mir. Auch sie hatten die Gestalt inzwischen entdeckt. Sofort ließen sie mich los.

„Malfoy!" Fred grinste bösartig.

„Na, so ein Zufall!" George zog seinen Zauberstab und funkelte ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick an.

Misstrauisch wich der blonde Slytherin einen Schritt zurück, doch zu spät.

„Levicorpus!" Georges Stimme hallte laut durch den Gang.

Hilflos schwebte Malfoy in der Luft und ruderte wild mit den Armen.

„Lass mich sofort runter!", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Sonst was?" Mit großer Mühe unterdrückte Fred den Drang zu lachen, man konnte es deutlich an seiner Stimme hören. „Jammerst du uns von da oben zu Tode?" Die Zwillinge brüllten nun vor Lachen und ich sah, wie Malfoy immer wütender wurde.

Das Gelächter hatte andere Schüler angelockt, die nun in einem lockeren Kreis um uns standen und sich über Malfoy lustig machten. Wie es schien, hatte er außerhalb von Slytherin nicht viele Freunde. Ich dagegen stand versteinert da, unfähig etwas zu tun außer zuzusehen, wie er ab und zu gegen die Decke klatschte. Er war inzwischen blass vor Zorn, doch er sagte nichts, sondern versuchte an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen.

„Accio!" Schon flog Malfoys Zauberstab davon. Grimmig fluchte Malfoy und funkelte die Zwillinge aggressiv an. George dagegen ließ ihn inzwischen unsanft gegen die Wände prallen, während die Umstehenden ihn immer mehr anfeuerten.

Tief atmete ich durch. Nichts wollte ich mehr, als Malfoy aus dieser Situation befreien, doch traute ich mich nicht, den Zwillingen zu sagen, dass sie ihn herunterlassen sollten. Ich kam mir so schäbig vor.

„Wir könnten ihn hier die ganze Nacht hängen lassen!", schlug Fred vor. Die Zuschauer johlten.

„Wir könnten ihn auch so lange drehen, bis er kotzt!", warf George ein.

Fred tat so, als würde er überlegen. Sein hämisches Grinsen war kaum zu übersehen. „Das klingt auch verlockend…"

Malfoy begann sich langsam um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Er fluchte wild und beschimpfte alle Umstehenden. Immer schneller drehte George ihn ohne Mitleid - wollte er ihn wirklich bis zum Ende drehen? Ich wollte weglaufen, fühlte mich jedoch wie gelähmt.

Das Gejohle der Zuschauer wurde immer lauter und fröhlicher.

„Malfoy, die Drecksschleuder!", rief jemand aus der Menge und alle lachten. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder wurde der stolze Slytherin wirklich ein wenig grün im Gesicht? Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, musste inzwischen sogar meine Tränen zurückhalten. Ich wollte ihn aus dieser Situation befreien und wollte es auch nicht.

„Lassen Sie ihn SOFORT herunter, Weasley!" Professor Sprouts wütende Stimme hallte durch den Gang und nicht nur ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Sämtliches Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich und die Schüler zerstreuten sich in Windeseile, während Malfoy unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Er lehnte sich mit wirrem Haar an die Wand.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und zwar für jeden von Ihnen Dreien!" So wütend hatte ich Professor Sprout noch nie erlebt. „Morgen Abend um 5 haben Sie Nachsitzen im Gewächshaus 4. Keine Ausreden! Was haben Sie sich bloß dabei gedacht?"

Nun folgte die längste Strafpredigt, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Fred und George grinsten sich heimlich an. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht und freuten sich nun über ihren gelungenen Streich. Doch wie fühlte ich mich?

Mein Blick traf Malfoys. Seine sturmgrauen Augen strahlten nichts als Kälte und Abneigung aus. Ich dachte an unseren Kuss und in meinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, der mir das Atmen erschwerte. Unwillkürlich musste ich schlucken und senkte meinen Blick. Ich schämte mich so schrecklich, nichts unternommen zu haben.

Seltsame Gefühle stiegen in mir hoch, ich bekam Angst vor mir selbst. Nicht anderes als Reue war es, die ich empfand, weil ich ihm nicht geholfen hatte. Gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich es mir selbst verbot, auch nur Freundschaft für ihn zu empfinden. Er war schließlich Malfoy! Der eiskalte Slytherin war für mich unerreichbar. Immer wieder rief ich mir das in den Sinn.

War es vielleicht besser so, wie es jetzt war? Malfoy hasste mich nun sicher. Von nun an würde er mich nie wieder küssen, das war gut. Nur warum fühlte ich mich dann den Tränen so nah?

* * *

In der Nacht hatte ich kaum geschlafen, ein paar sturmgraue Augen hatten mich wachgehalten. Warum war es mir nicht mehr egal, dass Malfoy mich jetzt hassen würde? Tief in mir ahnte ich etwas. Ein Meer von Gefühlen, in dem ich ertrank. Müde und schlecht gelaunt ging ich allein zum Frühstück in die Große Halle und lief auch prompt Crabbe in die Arme.

Grob rempelte er mich an, ich stolperte und fiel fast hin, doch George fing mich auf.

„Hoppla!", rief er, ich murmelte schnell einen Dank. Er hörte mich nicht, denn er hatte sich schon längst wieder Lee Jordan zugewandt, um über Enten-Drops zu diskutieren.

Ich steuerte den Gryffindortisch an, doch auf dem halben Weg packte mich Zabini grob am Arm.

„Ab heute lebst du gefährlich, Granger!" Grob stieß er mich von sich.

Ich würdigte ihm keines Blickes und setzte mich allein an ein Ende des Tisches.

Die Geschichte von Malfoy der ‚Drecksschleuder' hatte sich scheinbar rasend schnell im Schloss verbreitet. Die bewundernden Blicke der anderen entgingen mir nicht. Ich sah, wie die Weasleys sich zufrieden grinsend mit ihren Freunden unterhielten. Doch der zweifelhafte Ruhm der Zwillinge schien sich auch auf mich übertragen zu haben.

„Gut gemacht!" Ein großer Ravenclaw, dessen Namen ich noch nicht einmal kannte, schlug mir auf den Rücken und ging weiter. Ich erwiderte nichts, sondern aß weiter missmutig meine Haferflocken.

Auch Dean und Seamus gratulierten mir überschwänglich, doch als sie meine schlechte Laune bemerkten, zogen sie sich sofort wieder zurück. Am liebsten würde ich den gestrigen Abend ungeschehen machen. Malfoys Stolz war verletzt und ich wollte das alles gar nicht.

„Das war ein Meisterstück!" Gut gelaunt setzte sich George neben mich. „Die ganze Schule spricht von nichts anderem!" Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und murmelte eine Bestätigung. Spielerisch piekste er mir in die Seite, dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Ich habe eben Zabini beobachtet… Nimm dich in Acht vor den Slytherins, sie wollen Rache. Es kann gut sein, dass heute noch einer von uns unter der Decke schwebt."

Ein letztes Mal zwinkerte er mir zu, dann stand er auf und begrüßte Angelina und Katie überschwänglich. In diesem Augenblick betrat Malfoy die Halle und für mich blieb die Zeit stehen. Ich verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen. Wieder stiegen Tränen in mir auf, doch ich unterdrückte sie einmal mehr. Ohne sich umzusehen, hatte er sich an den Slytherintisch gesetzt. Beinahe alle Gryffindors, aber auch viele Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs zeigten in seine Richtung und lachten. Die Zwillinge machten gerade unter großem Applaus den schwebenden Malfoy nach.

George hatte Recht. Alleinsein könnte in nächster Zeit gefährlich sein.

„Morgen!" Ron und Ginny setzten sich zu mir. Rons breitem Grinsen konnte ich entnehmen, dass er schon von dem schwebenden Malfoy gehört hatte.

„Du bist eine lebende Legende geworden!", seufzte er schwärmerisch, „Malfoy die Drecksschleuder…" Lachend lud er sich den Teller voll mit Toast und fing an zu essen.

Schwach lächelte ich zurück, darauf bedacht, dass er meine Gemütsverfassung nicht bemerkte.

„Was unternehmen wir heute?", wechselte Ginny sprunghaft das Thema. Irgendwie war ich erleichtert, dass sie und Ron so schnell zum Alltag übergingen.

Ron warf einen prüfenden Blick zur Decke. Dicke Wolken hatten sich vor die Sonne geschoben, es regnete jedoch noch nicht.

„Zum Schwimmen ist es zu kalt."

Gut erkannt, Ron. Ich nickte bedauernd. „Wir könnten im Gemeinschaftsraum Zaubererschach spielen." Enthusiastisch stimmte der rothaarige Gryffindor mir zu. Er liebte Zaubererschach; vor allem deswegen, weil er darin unbesiegbar war.

Harry quetschte sich zwischen Ron und mich auf die Bank ohne groß den Platzmangel zu beachten.

„Hier seid ihr also!" Noch etwas verschlafen angelte er sich ein Brötchen und grinste mich an. „Tolle Aktion, Malfoy hat es verdient! Ginny hat es mir schon erzählt." Er grinste Ginny an, die beinahe sofort rot wurde.

Abwesend nickte ich und ließ gedankenverloren meinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen. Beinahe sofort entdeckte ich Malfoy, ohne überhaupt bewusst nach ihm gesucht zu haben. Mit steinerner Miene aß er ein Marmeladenbrötchen. Wie konnte man beim Essen nur so gut aussehen? Ich versuchte mich abzulenken und sah zu Ron, was sich allerdings als keine gute Idee herausstellte. Seine Essensgewohnheiten waren einfach grausig.

Wieder sah ich Malfoy an. Ich hatte seine Ehre verletzt, er war zum Gespött der Schule geworden. Alles war so, wie es die Zwillinge beabsichtigt hatten. Auch ich sollte froh über den Erfolg sein, doch ich war es nicht. Plötzlich sah er auf, als hätte er geahnt, dass ich ihn beobachtete. Er warf mir einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und schnell sah ich wieder weg.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen.

Schnell verwarf ich diese Idee wieder. Ich war schließlich eine Gryffindor und kein verängstigter Erstklässler. Außerdem hatte sich Malfoy nie für etwas entschuldigt, was er getan hatte. Mir fiel die Szene am See ein und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser, aber nur ein bisschen. Ich seufzte leise, es war wie verhext. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken.

„Was ist los?" Ginny hatte die Frage so leise gestellt, dass Harry und Ron nichts davon mitbekamen. Da sie in voller Lautstärke über Quidditch fachsimpelten, hätte sie sich das allerdings auch sparen können.

„Ich -", setzte ich zu einer Antwort an. Unzählige Erlebnisse und Bilder schossen mir durch den Kopf, alle handelten von Malfoy. Ich dachte an unseren Kuss am Astronomieturm, die verbotenen Gefühle und meine vielen Gedanken über ihn. Es wäre so einfach, Ginny daran teilhaben zu lassen, doch irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen. Ich war mir ja selbst nicht darüber im Klaren, was genau ich eigentlich für den kühlen Slytherin empfand und ob ich überhaupt etwas für ihn fühlte. Im Moment war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es nicht doch nur Hass war. „Nichts", beendete ich den Satz und lächelte hilflos.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Für _nichts_ benimmst du dich aber komisch in letzter Zeit."

Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nicht, auch als ich sie fröhlich angrinste.

Ich wusste, lange konnte ich ihr nichts mehr vormachen, doch hier und jetzt war einfach nicht der richtige Moment zum Reden. Ich würde mein Geheimnis noch ein wenig länger für mich behalten, es war besser so. Vielleicht lösten sich meine Probleme ja auch mit der Zeit von selbst. Wenn ich mich bis dahin so locker wie möglich benahm, bemerkte bestimmt niemand mein seltsames Problem. Das hoffte ich zumindest…

* * *

_So, das war's! Lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da..._

_Queen B: Jaah, First Date ist super :) ich habs heute morgen erst gehört... allgemein gibt es kaum schlechte Lieder von Blink. Nur All the small things kann ich nicht mehr hören. *seufz* ich hoffe, sie kommen bald mal nach Deutschland...  
Das ist ein indirekter Hinweis an alle: hört mehr Blink :D Ich höre es heute schon den ganzen Tag... vllt gefällt euch ja "A new hope" - ich finde den Text super kreativ und gelungen!_

_Bis demnächst :)  
eure Mary_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo :) Es ist ein bisschen länger her, dass ihr was von mir gehört habt, aber ihr wisst ja, wie das ist. Nicht nur ich, auch die liebe **Tanea **hat jede Menge für die Uni zu tun. An dieser Stelle wie immer ein ganz großes Dankeschön :) Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viel Schwachsinn gelesen, aber Didaktik von Terhard übertrifft alles. Dieses Buch verschwendet meine Zeit -.- aber egal :D_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und vergesst nicht, mir ein Review dazulassen :)_

* * *

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte ich mich so locker wie möglich zu verhalten. Nach einer langen und anstrengenden Partie Zaubererschach gegen Ron, die ich ganz knapp verloren hatte, dachte ich schließlich kaum noch über Malfoy nach. Meine Geheimnisse zu verdrängen war zwar keine Lösung, aber fürs erste fühlte ich mich besser. Außerdem gab es auch noch andere Dinge, die wichtig waren.

Meine Freundschaft zu Harry, Ron und auch zu Ginny bedeutete mir sehr viel. An meiner Muggelschule hatte ich nie viele Freunde gehabt, alle hatten mich für eine Besserwisserin gehalten. Am Anfang war es auch in Hogwarts so, aber dann kam der Troll. Ich grinste bei der Erinnerung in mich hinein, obwohl mir heute noch etwas mulmig zu Mute wird, wenn ich an den Troll denken muss, der mich im Mädchenklo überrascht hatte, und an Harry und Ron, die mich so selbstlos gerettet hatten.

„Warum grinst du?", fragte Harry.

„Troll", antwortete ich nur und auch er lächelte wissend.

Harry und Ron waren so gegensätzlich aber trotzdem kamen sie miteinander klar. Meine Freunde hörten mir zu, wenn mir etwas am Herzen lag, mit ihnen hatte ich Spaß und mit ihnen wurde jede langweilige Unterrichtsstunde lustig. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich ihre Freundschaft verlieren. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, so gut in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden.

Während ich so über meine Freunde und die Schule nachdachte, merkte ich kaum wie die Zeit verging. Erst als mich George antippte, schreckte ich wieder hoch.

„Wir sollten gehen, es ist fast fünf."

Mit Grauen fiel mir ein, dass ich ja heute nachsitzen musste und ich seufzte. In den Gewächshäusern war es nass und kalt, wir würden wahrscheinlich den ganzen Abend in der Erde herumwühlen und Pflanzen umtopfen müssen. Den Kopf voller Horrorvorstellungen verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden und lief zum Portraitloch, wo Fred und George schon auf mich warteten.

Das Nachsitzen hatte ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben. Schließlich hätte ich weggehen können oder die Zwillinge davon abhalten können, Malfoy zu quälen. Dann hätten sich die Zwillinge allerdings über mein seltsames Verhalten gewundert und hätte eine Erklärung abgeben müssen, was für mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Außerdem konnte Malfoy doch überhaupt nicht erwarten, dass ich ihm half. Schließlich hatte ihn meine Anwesenheit nicht davon abgehalten, uns in den See zu werfen. An der Beziehung zwischen ihm und mir hätte es sowieso nicht geändert. Es war gut so, wie es nun war, je weniger ich für Malfoy empfand, desto besser ging es mir.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer." George hatte erraten, dass ich keine gute Laune hatte. Er dachte wohl, dass sich meine trüben Gedanken um das Nachsitzen drehten.

„Sieh es als eine Art Trophäe an. Das Lob für deinen glorreichen Triumph", fügte Fred hinzu und lachte. Ich grinste. Die Einstellung der Zwillinge über das Leben war einfach locker und unkompliziert. Vielleicht sollte ich mich häufiger davon anstecken lassen.

Langsam schlenderten wir den Weg vom Schloss hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern. Mir kam es vor wie mein Weg zum Galgen. Plötzlich blieb Fred stehen und schaute angespannt in die Büsche. Sofort griff George nach seinem Zauberstab, bereit zur Verteidigung. Die Anspannung war fast greifbar. Hektisch sah ich um mich, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, was Fred gesehen hatte. Mein Herz klopfte wild. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Nervös umklammerte ich meinen Zauberstab fester.

„Was ist los?", hauchte ich, meine Stimme zitterte. Die plötzliche Wandlung der Zwillinge machte mir Angst.

„Nichts." Fred sah verwirrt aus, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich hätte jemanden gesehen. Hab' mich wohl geirrt." Seufzend steckte George seinen Zauberstab weg, er wirkte immer noch verunsichert.

Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder. Die Zwillinge hatten mir einen großen Schreck eingejagt. Die Situation erschien mir inzwischen völlig surrealistisch. Niemand schlich durch das Gebüsch, jeder Schüler würde den Weg nehmen. Ich räusperte mich. „Lasst uns weitergehen, wir kommen noch zu spät." Die Situation war mir seltsam unangenehm.

Fred warf mir ein nicht ganz überzeugendes Lächeln zu, dann liefen wir mit schnellem Schritt zum Gewächshaus 4.

* * *

Verschwitzt verdreckt, aber vor allem völlig entnervt verließen die Zwillinge und ich etliche Stunden später das Gewächshaus. Ich hatte das schrecklichste Nachsitzen hinter mir, mit dem ich jemals bestraft worden war. Jede einzelne Pflanze hatten wir mit Drachenmist düngen müssen - natürlich ohne Zauberei - und zusätzlich hatte uns Professor Sprout eine nie enden wollende Moralpredigt gehalten. Diese Strafe hatte sogar die Zwillinge um ihre Witze gebracht.

Nun war ich hundemüde, mir klebte Dreck im Gesicht und in den Haaren und ich stank durchdringend nach Drache. Meine Laune hatte ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ich beschloss nach dem Duschen gleich ins Bett zu gehen. Wenigstens hatte ich bei der Arbeit keine Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Da fiel mir ein…

„Mist!" Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Die Zwillinge nickten gleichzeitig, mit den Gedanken wohl noch beim Düngen. „Ich hab meine Tasche liegengelassen", seufzte ich, „Ich muss noch einmal zurück. Geht schon vor."

Müde trottete ich zum Gewächshaus, während die Zwillinge im Schloss verschwanden. Leise öffnete ich die Tür und griff vorsichtig nach meiner Tasche, bevor ich unbemerkt wieder verschwand, ich hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ein Einzelgespräch mit Professor Sprout. Erleichtert über mein unauffälliges Entkommen trabte ich zurück, um endlich duschen zu können.

Unvermutet griff eine Hand nach meiner Schulter, instinktiv schlug ich sie beiseite und fuhr herum. Mein Herz raste.

„Malfoy!", entfuhr es mir. Höhnisch grinste mich der Slytherin an. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

„Hast du jetzt endlich Respekt vor mir?" Sein Grinsen machte mich aggressiv. Unauffällig zog ich meinen Zauberstab, doch er bemerkte meine Bewegung. Sein Blick wurde kalt, er pfiff kurz.

Langsam schälten sich weitere Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit. Ich konnte Zabini erkennen, Crabbe und Goyle waren auch dabei. Eine Gestalt kicherte hämisch. Pansy Parkinson. Das also hatte Fred im Gebüsch gesehen. Malfoy und seine Freunde hatten gewartet, bis wir aus dem Gewächshaus kamen. Wollten sie sich rächen? Argwöhnisch sah ich mich um. Georges Warnung fiel mir wieder ein, nicht allein zu bleiben, warum hatte ich die Zwillinge nur vorgeschickt? Allmählich wurde meine Angst immer größer.

Hektisch drehte ich mich im Kreis, doch die Slytherins hatten mich eingekesselt. Von überall blickten mir hämisch grinsende Gesichter entgegen, alle Zauberstäbe zeigten auf mich. Ich traute mich nicht, einen Zauber zu sprechen. Panik stieg in mir auf, ich schluckte schwer.

„Angst, Granger?", spottete Malfoy. Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Was willst du?" Meine Stimme zitterte, der kalte Slytherin hatte mich in der Hand. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich entkommen konnte.

Er lachte, doch es klang nicht echt. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, instinktiv wich ich zurück. Ich hatte solche Angst! In meinem Rücken spürte ich den Zauberstab eines Slytherins, kopflos stolperte ich wieder in die Mitte des Kreises. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos! Sollte ich schreien?

„Levicorpus!" Sein Zauberstab riss mich in die Luft, noch bevor ich an einen Schildzauber denken konnte. Nun baumelte ich kopfüber in der Luft, mein Zauberstab lag unerreichbar am Boden. „Lass mich runter!" Ich war verzweifelt, Tränen stiegen in mir hoch. Die Slytherin lachten schadenfroh, einer schoss mit grünen Funken auf mich. Hektisch zappelte ich, meine Tasche fiel nun auch auf den Boden. Parkinson lachte schrill.

„Mit der werde ich allein fertig. Kümmert ihr euch um die Weasleys, die Blutsverräter!" Ich hasste nichts mehr als Malfoys schnarrende Stimme. Die Slytherins dagegen gehorchten sofort und liefen zum Schloss.

Keuchend drehte und wand ich mich. Ich wollte nur raus aus dieser unwürdigen Situation. Nun verstand ich, wie Malfoy sich gefühlt hatte.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte ich, während ich versuchte, den Spruch abzuschütteln.

Jetzt konnte Malfoy sich rächen, aber auf was wartete er noch? In der Ferne sah ich die Slytherins im Schloss verschwinden. Seine Freunde waren weg, womit wollte er mich jetzt quälen? Wollte er mich auch im Kreis drehen?

„Bring es endlich hinter dich!", keuchte ich. Kalt betrachtete er mich, sein Gesicht keine handbreit entfernt von mir. Es schien, wie als wollte er etwas sagen, dann ließ er es sein.

Plötzlich ließ der Zauber nach, ich knallte hart auf den Boden. Schnell griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab.

„Ich bin nicht so wie du!", sagte Malfoy gelangweilt. „Geh! Und stell dich mir nie wieder in den Weg." Für einen Moment starrte ich ihn hasserfüllt, doch er erwiderte meinen nur Blick kalt.

Dann wandte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ließ mich verwirrt und verängstigt zurück. Warum hatte er es nicht ausgenutzt, dass ich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war? Er hätte alles mit mir machen können, doch stattdessen ließ er mich laufen. Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. ‚Ich bin nicht so wie du' Was hatte er damit gemeint?

Schnell sprang ich auf und fing an zu laufen, immer schneller lief ich weg von Malfoy. Ich kam erst zu mir, als ich endlich unter der Dusche stand. Das heiße Wasser nahm mir den Atem, aber meine Erinnerungen konnte es mir nicht nehmen. Warum hatte Malfoy mich laufen lassen? Die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war so alt wie die Häuser selbst. Jeder andere Slytherin hätte mich krankenflügelreif geflucht, aber warum er nicht?

Er hatte mich laufen lassen, weil er nicht so war wie ich, hatte er gesagt. Ich hatte die Zwillinge machen lassen, ich hatte feige zugesehen. Er jedoch hatte seine Freunde weggeschickt und mich gerettet. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Hatte er sich verändert oder war er schon immer so? War das Bild vom bösen Malfoy doch nicht so richtig, wie ich immer gedacht hatte? So viele Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste. Ich beschloss, einfach schlafen zu gehen. Vielleicht stellte sich Morgen alles als schlechter Traum heraus. Ich begann, mir die Haare zu trocknen. Wo war nur mein Haarband? Der lag bestimmt immer noch in meiner Tasche. Da fiel mir ein…

„Mist!", schimpfte ich und lachte gleichzeitig, dabei war ich den Tränen nahe. Ich hatte meine Tasche schon wieder liegengelassen, direkt vor Malfoys Füßen.

Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag, alles lief schief. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nicht aus lauter Selbstmitleid heulen zu müssen. Leise fluchend kletterte ich aus dem Portraitloch. Ich hatte noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zur Nachtruhe, bis dahin wollte ich meine Tasche wiederhaben.

Doch irgendwie hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Wenn Malfoy sie mitgenommen hatte, war die Chance sicherlich gering, dass ich sie wiederbekam. Er hatte sie bestimmt irgendwo versteckt oder angezündet oder Peeves überlassen...

Würde er das wirklich machen? Ganz unwillkürlich stellte ich mir diese Frage. Meine Sichtweise auf den stolzen Slytherin war ins Wanken gekommen. ‚Ich bin nicht so wie du'. Früher war es einfacher gewesen, heute konnte ich ihn nicht mehr einschätzen.

Vielleicht hatte ich heute zur Abwechslung einmal Glück und Malfoy hatte die Tasche übersehen. Dann konnte ich endlich schlafen gehen und musste mich nicht mit Malfoy abgeben. Ein weiteres Gespräch mit ihm würde ich heute nicht verkraften. Ich beschloss, meine Suche vor den Gewächshäusern zu beginnen.

Während ich so durch die Gänge von Hogwarts lief, stellte ich mir immer wieder die Frage, was Morgen wohl auf mich zukommen würde. Die Slytherins würden ihre Rache ganz sicher nicht verschweigen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich gleich morgen zum Frühstück über mich lustig machen. Verdient hatte ich es ja, schließlich hatten die Zwillinge das gleiche gemacht. Ich bog in einen dunklen Korridor ein. Harry hatte ihn mir vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt. Der Gang war eine Abkürzung nach unten. Die Zimmer zu beiden Seiten standen leer, was einmal darin gewesen war, wusste ich nicht. Eine Tür vor mir öffnete sich. Ich wunderte mich, dass sich jemand so spät abends noch in leeren Klassenräumen aufhielt, doch ich lief einfach weiter.

Plötzlich stand Malfoy vor mir.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen und starrte ihn an, auch er blieb stehen. Ob er überrascht war oder nicht, konnte man ihm nicht ansehen. Ich musste an seine Rache denken und seinen kalten Blick. Dann wie er unter der Decke schwebte, schließlich an unseren Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm.

Ich spürte Wut auf ihn in mir hochsteigen, dazu noch Verzweiflung über meine Reaktionen und meine Gefühle. Es war einfach zu viel für mich, warum musste ich von allen Schülern des Schlosses genau ihm begegnen? Ruckartig wandte ich mich um, ich wollte nur noch weg von hier, doch er war schneller. Reflexartig hatte er meine Hand ergriffen und mich in den nächsten Raum gezogen, ich wusste kaum, wie mir geschah.

Seine Reaktion hatte mich geschockt, noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, mich urplötzlich und völlig überraschend in ein Zimmer zu zerren. Um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, sah ich mich gründlich um und ignorierte seine Hand an meiner. Der Raum an sich war klein und gemütlich, ein großes Sofa und mehrere Sessel waren im Kreis um einen hölzernen Tisch drapiert worden. Ein kleiner Kronleuchter hing an der Decke, die Kerzen verbreiteten ein warmes Licht. Auch ein Ofen gab es, doch in ihm brannte kein Feuer, obwohl es im Raum angenehm warm war. Wahrscheinlich war er ehemalig für einen Club gedacht, doch er schien im Moment nicht benutzt zu werden.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, erschrocken fuhr ich herum und Malfoy grinste sein spöttisches, überhebliches Lächeln, das mir inzwischen schon so vertraut war.

* * *

_Das Ende mag ich richtig gerne :D ihr auch? An der Stelle, wo Draco Hermine "rettet", habe ich besonders lange gesessen. Ist sie gelungen?_

_Lasst mir bitte ein Review da :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo :) kennt ihr mich noch? ich hoffe, schon! ja, ich habe mir verdammt viel Zeit gelassen, aber das Studium nimmt mich im Moment sehr in Anspruch und auch die liebe **Tanea** hat viel Arbeit. Danke, dass du dir trotzdem Zeit genommen hast :) und auch an euch fleißige Leser ein großes Dankeschön für die Treue (hoffentlich^^). aber nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel..._

* * *

„Und ich dachte, nach Gryffindor kommen nur Dummköpfe mit Mut", bemerkte Malfoy immer noch grinsend, während er mich ganz offenkundig musterte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte ich nur noch mehr verwirrt.

„Alle Gryffindors sind dumm und mutig bist du nun wirklich nicht, du rennst ja ständig weg."

Gekränkt schwieg ich. Hielt er mich wirklich für dumm? Aber dass ich ständig weglief, stimmte schon. Es wunderte mich, dass er es bemerkt hatte, denn außer ihm war nur Ginny mein seltsames Verhalten in letzter Zeit aufgefallen. Ihn umgaben so viele Geheimnisse und die meisten wollte ich gar nicht lösen.

„Was willst du?" Ich versuchte verzweifelt meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Es ärgerte mich, dass ich nicht so kalt sein konnte wie Malfoy.

Lässig lehnte er sich an eine Sessellehne und zog etwas aus seinem Umhang. Ich schaute nicht nach, was er in der Hand hielt. Zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt, ihn zu betrachten. Sein hageres Gesicht, seine blasse Haut, sein schlanker Körper - er sah einfach verboten gut aus.

Plötzlich stockte er mitten in seiner Bewegung und wandte sich mir zu.

„Was starrst du mich so an?" Seine Frage riss mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Malfoy war tabu! Es gab keine Beziehung zwischen ihm und mir. Irgendwie konnte ich trotzdem meine nächsten Sätze nicht zurückhalten.

„Das, was geschehen ist, tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass die Zwillinge dich schweben lassen."

Er schwieg. Seinem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich keine Gefühlsregung entnehmen. Die Stille lastete über uns wie eine schwarze Wolke, er schien nicht zu bemerken, wie sehr er mich quälte. Ein Kloß saß in meinem Hals. Er würde sich bestimmt wieder über mich lustig machen. Etwas anderes konnte ich nicht erwarten, denn schließlich hasste er mich genauso sehr wie Harry. Wieder sah ich in seine kalten grauen Augen. Meine Entschuldigung fand er sicher lächerlich. Ich gratulierte mir selbst in Gedanken, denn ich hatte einmal mehr zuerst gehandelt und dann gedacht. Typisch Gryffindor.

Beinahe schon verzweifelt schaute ich ihn an. Warum sagte er nichts? Meine Selbstsicherheit war nun völlig verflogen und ich war wütend auf ihn, aber am meisten auf mich selbst. Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, halb in der Absicht, ihn zu schlagen. Ich stand jetzt direkt vor ihm und konnte jede Einzelheit in seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht erkennen. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, ich wandte mich zum Gehen.

Seine Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich herumfahren. Ein Prickeln ging aus von der Stelle, an der seine Hand lag. Seine Berührung fühlte sich so gut an, obwohl sie verboten war - vielleicht gerade weil sie verboten war. Ich schauderte, er nahm seine Hand weg und der Bann, der sich für ein paar Sekunden über uns gelegt hatte, brach.

„Deine Tasche." Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Er gab mir meine Tasche wieder. Angestrengt überlegte ich, wo der Haken war, während ich sie entgegennahm.

„Danke", hauchte ich. Mehr viel mir nicht ein.

Dann berührten seine Finger plötzlich zaghaft meine Wange. Schnell zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, wie als hätte er sich verbrannt, doch ich griff danach. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass ich einen großen Fehler beging, er benutzte mich sicher nur, doch ich hörte auf mein Herz. Der kühle Slytherin faszinierte mich. War es seine Kälte, die mich so anzog?

Langsam ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen, an den er sich lehnte, und zog mich mit sich, bis ich auf seinem Schoß saß. Ich ließ es geschehen und war mir selbst nicht im Klaren darüber, was ich da gerade tat. Unsicher lächelte ich ihn an, alles kam mir so unwirklich vor. Hatte ich nicht vor ein paar Sekunden noch gehen wollen?

Wie in Trance beugte ich mich vor und küsste ihn federleicht und flüchtig auf seine weichen Lippen, von denen ich seit Tagen träumte, ohne es mir eingestehen zu wollen. Nun war alles egal.

Für einen kurzen Moment schien er fast ein wenig erstaunt, dann erwiderte er meinen Kuss überraschend zärtlich.

Ich gab mich ganz meinen Gefühlen hin, nichts anderes als er zählte noch. Alles hätte ich in diesem Augenblick für ihn aufgegeben. Noch nie zuvor war es mir so gleichgültig, dass ich etwas Verbotenes tat, die Folgen waren mir egal. Vorsichtig löste er sich von mir, nur um mich wieder zu küssen, doch dieses Mal viel leidenschaftlicher und verlangender. Nie wieder würde ich dieses berauschende Gefühl vergessen, wie konnte ich nur jemals ohne es leben!

Es fühlte sich ein bisschen wie Liebe an.

Mit sanfter Gewalt schob ich ihn ein Stück von mir weg, um ihn zu betrachten. Die Kerzen des Kronleuchter warfen Schatten auf seine blasse Haut. Zärtlich fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern an den Konturen entlang und er schien meine Berührung zu genießen. Täuschte ich mich, oder war die Kälte aus seinen Augen verschwunden?

Ich spürte es mehr, als dass ich sah, wie er seine Arme um meinen Hals schlang und mich an sich zog. Wieder küsste er mich. Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar, es fühlte sich so weich an.

Sehnlichst wünschte ich mir, dass dieser Moment ewig währte. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich solch großartige Gefühle empfunden, die gleichzeitig doch so falsch waren.

Ich sollte lieber weglaufen, solange ich es noch konnte. Eine Beziehung zwischen mir und dem Slytherin konnte nicht existieren. Mir bedeutete er - Draco - immer mehr, doch was er für mich empfand, wusste ich nicht. Ihn hier zu küssen, war einfach unverantwortlich, ich musste gehen.

Sofort!

Etwas grob schob ich ihn weg von mir, ich wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu. Schnell hatte er einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen und zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt zurück zu sich.

„Du gehörst mir." Er sagte es so bestimmt, dass es wie eine Feststellung klang. Langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass es für mich so leicht kein Zurück mehr gab. Ich hatte mein ruhiges und normales Leben aufgegeben und das nur für ein paar Augenblicke mit ihm.

So eng wie möglich zog er mich wieder an sich. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, seine Nähe tat gut. Spielerisch küsste er meinen Hals, ich fühlte mich seltsam gelöst. Tief atmete ich seinen Geruch ein, damit ich ihn nie wieder vergaß. Er roch ein wenig nach Rauch und Kerzenwachs, am meisten aber nach Pfefferminze. Die Mischung war irgendwie seltsam und trotzdem passte sie zu ihm. Sie erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Hogwarts und an viele Geheimnisse… Nie war mir bewusst gewesen, wie gut Pfefferminze roch. Lange saßen wir einfach nur da. Wieder schwiegen wir beide, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille. Ich genoss seine Nähe und den Zauber des Augenblicks. Es tat so unwahrscheinlich gut, hier bei ihm zu sitzen. Mit aller Macht verdrängte ich meine Gedanken an die Folgen.

Irgendwo in der Ferne läutete eine Glocke.

„Wir müssen gehen." Dracos Stimme klang seltsam belegt. Er räusperte sich.

Ich nickte, aber ich traute mich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Der Abschied rückte immer näher und ich hatte große Angst, dass es eine Trennung für immer war. Wenn dieser Abend der einzige dieser Art bleiben würde, könnte ich das ihm und mir nie verzeihen.

Schweigend verließen wir den Raum, dieses Mal vergaß ich meine Tasche nicht. Immer wieder warf ich Draco heimliche Blicke zu, doch ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte. Ich machte mir Sorgen über das, was morgen früh auf mich zukommen würde. Vielleicht konnte er so tun, als wäre nichts zwischen uns geschehen, aber ich würde ihn nach diesem Abend endgültig mit anderen Augen sehen. Wir hatten die Treppe zu den Kerkern erreicht, unsere Wege trennten sich hier. Er blieb stehen, schaute mir aber nicht in die Augen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, diese Hilflosigkeit machte mich wahnsinnig.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte er.

„Gute Nacht", hauchte ich, den Tränen nahe.

Dann wandte er sich um und lief die Treppen hinunter.

Einen Moment zögerte ich, dann lief ich schnell zu meinem eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Ungehindert ließ ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich hatte Angst, solche Angst davor, nun für immer allein zu sein. Ich ahnte, dass alles von unserem Verhalten morgen abhing und ich wollte keinen Fehler machen. Diese seltsame Sehnsucht, die ich fast schon wieder vergessen hatte, schlug mit aller Wucht über mir zusammen und ich schluchzte auf. Vielleicht hatte ich den größten Fehler schon gemacht, indem ich Draco am Astronomieturm geküsst hatte. So gut wie möglich unterdrückte ich meine Tränen und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Harry und Ron waren noch auf, doch sie waren so vertieft in eine Partie Zaubererschach, dass sie mich nicht bemerkten. Ginny jedoch sah mich sofort und rief meinen Namen. Ich tat so, als hätte ich sie nicht gehört, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick wieder in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. So schnell wie möglich lief ich zum Schlafsaal, um endlich allein zu sein. Ich öffnete die Tür und spähte hinein. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass der Raum verlassen war. Die anderen waren wohl noch unterwegs oder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Unachtsam warf ich meine Tasche in meinen offenen Koffer und hockte mich mit angezogenen Beinen auf die Fensterbank. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen das Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Ländereien und den Verbotenen Wald. Das Fensterglas kühlte meine Stirn. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Weinen.

Umständlich griff ich nach dem Wasserkrug und füllte mir ein Glas. Ich trank in kleinen Schlucken. Das kühle Wasser half mir dabei, wieder klar denken zu können. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sofort erinnerte ich mich an seinen Geruch. Diese seltsame Mischung aus Pfefferminz und etwas Besonderem würde ich nie wieder vergessen können. Wehmütig dachte ich an seine Küsse, so wunderschön und doch so verboten. Die Gefühle, die in mir aufgestiegen waren, als seine weichen Lippen sanft meine berührt hatten, hatten sich tief in mir eingeprägt. Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen.

Warum passierte so etwas immer nur mir? Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Ich fuhr auf. Grob aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, sah ich Ginny den Raum betreten. Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte. Am liebsten wollte ich jetzt allein sein und weiter über das nachdenken, was mit mir in letzter Zeit passierte. Dabei konnte ich, so unfair wie es auch klang, sie nicht gebrauchen.

„Wir müssen reden!". Ginnys Worte waren eher Befehl als Bitte. Unwillkürlich gehorchte ich und setzte mich neben sie auf mein Bett. Sie sah seltsam besorgt aus. Irritiert runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie mich unvermittelt. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sie mir dieselbe Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte. Damals am See war ich ihr ausgewichen, ich hatte nicht über Draco Malfoy reden wollen. Am See waren meine Gefühle für ihn noch andere. Ich hatte nicht ahnen können, was auf mich zukommen würde. Sehnlichst wünschte ich mir diese Zeit wieder zurück, die so frei von Problemen war. Ein Leben ohne Geheimnisse musste schön sein, mein Bedürfnis zu reden, war nie größer gewesen, als in diesem Moment. Ich wollte endlich jemandem von meinen Erlebnissen und Gefühlen für den kalten Slytherin erzählen.

Ginny musterte mich immer besorgter. „Ist es wegen Malfoy?", fragte sie.

Ich fuhr auf und sah sie erschrocken an. Woher wusste sie von meinen Gefühlen zu Draco? Hatte er doch nicht darüber geschwiegen, wie ich es angenommen hatte? Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Fieberhaft suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit, alles plausibel zu erklären. Ich hatte es Ginny selbst erzählen wollen und eigentlich sollte sie es gar nicht erfahren.

„Was hat er gemacht?" Ginny sah mich alarmiert an. „Hat er dich verflucht oder… seine Freunde auf dich gehetzt?" Sie schien gleichzeitig ungeduldig und erschrocken zu sein.

Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich gegen ein paar Kissen. Ginny wusste gar nichts. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder, ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Alles war gut.

Dabei wollte ich doch allen meinen Freunden erzählen, was zwischen mir und Draco war. Ich wollte keine Geheimnisse. Jeder Gedanke an ihn, jeder Blick und erst recht jede Berührung stellte mich vor neue Probleme. Jede Tat von ihm bereitete mir mehr Sorgen. Seine Anwesenheit allein reichte, um mich zu quälen. Die Geheimnisse, die ich hatte, ließen mich verzweifeln, ich fiel immer schneller und niemand fing mich auf…

„Malfoy hat mich nicht angegriffen. Er… wir haben uns geküsst." Meine Stimme klang rau. „Ginny, ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt. Das… das darf nicht sein!" Jetzt war es raus, der Druck der letzten Tage fiel mit einem Mal von mir ab.

Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte ich mich gut, dann sah ich Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck, sie schaute mich verwirrt an, auch ein bisschen befremdet. Das Gefühl, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, nahm Überhand. Ich hatte auf einmal große Angst, dass sie mich nicht verstehen würde, ich verstand mich ja selbst nicht mehr.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir jetzt irgendwelche Ausreden einfallen lassen, aber ich konnte nicht. In meinem Kopf war nur Leere. Dracos Kuss war das Einzige, an was ich denken konnte, denn ich dachte die ganze Zeit an nichts anderes. Ich hatte gewusst, dass es verboten war, trotzdem war es mir egal gewesen. Jetzt konnte ich die Konsequenzen nicht tragen.

Ginny war nun schon so lange meine Freundin, trotzdem würde sie mich nicht verstehen. Ich hatte unsere Freundschaft verraten, sie hatte bessere Freundinnen verdient. Sie war eben eine echte Gryffindor, ihren Idealen immer treu.

Ich jedoch war das totale Gegenteil. Schwach und dumm war ich dem Slytherin in die Arme gelaufen und ein Blick von ihm hatte ausgereicht, um meinen Widerstand zu brechen. Eine unendliche Traurigkeit und Resignation stieg in mir auf. Ich war nie stark gewesen. Vielleicht sollte ich endlich lernen, mit meiner Schwäche umzugehen. Ich hatte es geschafft, Ginnys Freundschaft zu verlieren und ich hatte es verdient.

* * *

_So, das war's :) hat es euch gefallen (oder nicht)? dann lasst mir bitte ein Review da für die Motivation und so...^^__  
hört euch mal bei Gelegenheit "I'm lost without you" an von Blink182 (wem sonst?^^). mein persönlicher Draco hat es mir mal vorgespielt und ich höre es immer, wenn ich wegen ihm unglücklich bin._

_hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo :) Es hat schon wieder etwas gedauert, bis das neue Kapitel endlich fertig war. Aber ihr kennt das ja selbst, der Weihnachtsstress... An dieser Stelle übrigens ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta **Tanea**, die wie immer ihre knappe Zeit an mich geopfert hat. Du bist mir immer wieder eine große Hilfe. Habt ihr schon alle Geschenke zusammen? ich wurde ja tatsächlich als Riesenmarshmallow bezeichnet, weil ich mit so viel Gepäck nach Hause unterwegs war. :D selbst meine Mum musste lachen, als sie mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. wer kennt das Problem? man hat so viele Schuhe, Klamotten, Schals, Weihnachtsgeschenke und nur so wenig Taschen zum Transportieren._

* * *

„Oh", machte Ginny. Ich schloss die Augen, um der Situation zu entfliehen. „Hast du das ernst gemeint?" Sie klang verwirrt, aber auch ein wenig misstrauisch.

Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang kläglich. Auch antworten konnte ich nicht, hatte ich doch das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen zu müssen. Kraftlos nickte ich. Ginny konnte mich nicht verstehen. Sie war immer ehrlich und aufrecht und beispielhaft für Godric Gryffindors Werte. Deshalb würde sie auch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen. Das Einzige, was ich für mich noch übrig haben würde, wäre Verachtung, jeden Augenblick müsste sie gehen. Das war also das Ende unserer Freundschaft, die ich weggeworfen hatte für eine Beziehung, die vielleicht noch nicht einmal existierte.

Ich konnte Ginnys Anwesenheit kaum noch ertragen. Ich zog meine Beine eng an mich, legte den Kopf auf die Knie und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie Ginny einen Arm um meine Schultern legte und mir beruhigend über die Haare strich. Erstaunt ließ ich es geschehen und weinte noch ein wenig heftiger. Hatte ich Ginny falsch eingeschätzt?

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm", murmelte sie besänftigend, aber ich hörte kaum hin. Ein unendliches Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Ginny verachtete mich gar nicht für meine Gefühle zu Draco! Wie es schien, hatte sie unsere Freundschaft doch nicht aufgegeben. Dass auch ihr unsere Freundschaft so viel bedeutete, machte mich froh. So etwas Wertvolles würde ich nie wieder in Gefahr bringen, das nahm ich mir fest vor. Fast schämte ich mich ein wenig, ihr meine Geheimnisse so lange schon vorenthalten zu haben. Glücklich schniefte ich. Auch wenn ich nie damit gerechnet hatte, schien mir Ginny zu verzeihen. Zumindest ein Teil meiner Sorgen hatte sich verflüchtigt.

Lange Zeit saßen wir einfach nur da und schwiegen. Irgendwann waren meine Tränen versiegt, trotzdem wollte keiner von uns gehen. Wir hingen beide unterschiedlichen Gedanken nach, für den Augenblick waren wir in anderen Welten.

Es war schließlich Ginny, die nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich das Schweigen brach.

„In meinem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts fand das Trimagische Turnier statt. Ich lernte Michael Corner am Weihnachtsball kennen und verliebte mich nach einiger Zeit in ihn."

Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Ginny über ihre Beziehungen reden wollte. Schon oft hatte ich versucht, mehr über Ginnys Liebesleben herauszufinden, doch sie hatte jedes Mal abgeblockt. Irgendwann hatte ich es dann aufgegeben, sie auszufragen, denn es schien ihr sehr unangenehm zu sein. Doch nun erzählte sie so locker davon, wie als wäre es das Natürlichste, das sie jemals erlebt hatte. Ginny hatte einfach eine besondere Persönlichkeit.

„Am Anfang schämte ich mich dafür", fuhr sie fort, „Er war schließlich aus Ravenclaw und Harrys Gegner beim Quidditch. Ich machte anfangs aus meiner Liebe und später meiner Beziehung ein großes Geheimnis. Ich redete mit niemandem darüber. Nach einiger Zeit aber hatten trotzdem alle davon erfahren. Harry hatte keine Zeit für meine Probleme und Gefühle, kein Wunder, er hatte wirklich genug mit den Aufgaben des Turniers zu tun. Ron hingegen reagierte so, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. Er verstand mich kein bisschen und wollte es auch gar nicht. Ständig machte er mir Vorwürfe und war richtig ekelhaft zu mir."

Ginny machte eine Pause und starrte betrübt vor sich hin. Nun war es an mir, einen Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen, um sie zu trösten. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, wie sehr sie unter Ron gelitten hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihren vergangenen Kontakt zu Michael Corner lieber verschwieg. Sie lächelte traurig und fuhr schließlich fort: „Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich würde euch nie im Weg stehen - im Gegenteil! Erzähl mir alles von Anfang an. Warum gerade Malfoy?"

Ich musste lachen und sie grinste zurück. „Er ist total heiß…", schwärmte ich und kam mir vor wie eine alberne Erstklässlerin.

„Schon", gab Ginny zu und kicherte genauso mädchenhaft, „Aber er ist so von sich selbst überzeugt, so richtig arrogant. Typisch Slytherin! Also, wo hast du ihn geküsst? Wie war es?"

„Kein Wort zu Ron oder Harry", bat ich schnell und wartete kaum ihre Antwort ab, bevor ich begann, ihr alles von Anfang an zu erzählen. Ich war so glücklich in diesem Augenblick, endlich hatte ich eine Verbündete gefunden, mit der ich über meine Gefühle und Gedanken, aber vor allem über Draco reden konnte. Meine Geheimnisse kamen mir gar nicht mehr so schrecklich und meine Probleme nicht mehr so unlösbar vor.

Zum ersten Mal schämte ich mich nicht für meine Gefühle für Draco. Endlich hatte ich es vor mir selbst zugegeben, dass ich mich verliebt hatte. Ich genoss dieses Gefühl zwar immer noch wie etwas Verbotenes, aber trotzdem in vollen Zügen. In Hochstimmung grinste ich, zufrieden mit allem in diesem Augenblick. Lange unterhielten wir uns über den Slytherin, schmiedeten Pläne für Morgen, tratschten über seine manchmal sehr arrogante Art und lästerten über seinen schwarz-grün-silbernen Slytherinmodestil.

Erst als die anderen Mädchen den Schlafsaal betraten, hörten wir auf zu reden und gingen zu Bett. Glücklich schlief ich ein und freute mich auf Morgen. Seit Tagen zum ersten Mal hatte ich keine Albträume. Das Leben war so schön, warum nur hatte ich es mir so schwer gemacht? Noch nie war ich so dankbar für eine Freundin wie Ginny, wie in dieser Nacht.

* * *

Lustlos kaute ich an einem Ende meines Toasts. Ich war so nervös, dass ich kaum einen Bissen herunterschlucken konnte. Wie lange ich hier schon saß und wartete, dass Draco endlich auftauchte, wusste ich nicht, aber mir kam es so vor, als würde ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit in der Großen Halle sitzen und frühstücken.

Heute Morgen war ich pünktlich um Sieben mit einer Endgültigkeit aufgewacht, als hätte mich eine Todesfee angeschrien. Verzweifelt hatte ich versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, aber es ging nicht. Sobald ich die Augen schloss, sah ich Draco vor mir. Dass ich an ihn dachte, reichte aus, um mich am Schlafen zu hindern. Wenn ich mich daran erinnerte, was zwischen uns gewesen war, wurde mir heiß und kalt. Ich liebte den Slytherin, das hatte ich Ginny und vor allem mir selbst gestern endlich gestanden. Trotzdem konnte ich nur raten, ob er meine Gefühle erwiderte.

Eine halbe Stunde lang hatte ich mich noch im Bett herumgewälzt, dann war ich aufgestanden und frühstücken gegangen. Nun saß ich in der Großen Halle herum und war nervös. Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas falsch zu machen, wenn Draco hier auftauchte. Mein Plan war einfach, aber dennoch genial. Er würde am Slytherintisch wie immer frühstücken, ich würde am Gryffindortisch sitzenbleiben. Gelassen würde ich warten, bis er mich entdeckte. Wenn er mich dann ansah, würde ich ihn mit meinem süßesten Lächeln zunicken.

Das wäre ein großer Schritt auf ihn zu, wenn ich ihn so begrüßen würde. Vielleicht war es das Einzige, was ich tun konnte, um ihm ein bisschen näher zu kommen. Würde er mein Lächeln erwidern, wäre ich die glücklichste Gryffindor der Welt. Aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Schließlich war ihm ja nichts wichtiger, als die Fassade des kalten Slytherin aufrechtzuerhalten. Seine Gefühllosigkeit, die er zur Schau trug, verwirrte mich immer noch.

Aber auch wenn er nichts tun würde, hätte ich etwas erreicht. Er würde vielleicht ahnen, wie ich jetzt zu ihm stand, und dass sich meine Meinung über ihn geändert hatte. Vielleicht würden wir uns irgendwo zufällig treffen und… Meine Gedanken kreisten um unseren ersten Kuss am Astronomieturm. Wie lange war das nun schon her? Seitdem hatte sich so viel verändert.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle öffnete sich, sofort schreckte ich hoch. Fred betrat den Raum, ich erkannte ihn an dem großen goldenen ‚F' auf seinem Pullover, er unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit ein paar Ravenclaws. Die Mädchen schienen ihn geradezu anzuhimmeln. Er prahlte bestimmt gerade mit einem seiner Streiche.

Kurz nach ihm betrat George die Halle, gefolgt von ein paar Slytherins. Er schien nicht an den Ravenclaws interessiert zu sein, sondern lief eher abwesend seinem Bruder hinterher. Ich fragte mich, was mit ihm los war. Plötzlich sah er auf und entdeckte mich. Sofort winkte ich ihm zu, daraufhin grinste er und kam zu mir an mein Ende des Tisches. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen, George sah nicht so aus, als hätte er in der letzten Nacht viel geschlafen.

Flüchtig warf ich einen Blick auf die Slytherins und erkannte Pansy Parkinson in Begleitung von Crabbe, Draco jedoch konnte ich nicht entdecken. Er schien ein Langschläfer zu sein. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde er kein Frühstück mehr bekommen.

„Hey, Mine." Ein wenig verschlafen gab mir George einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hallo", sagte ich und wunderte mich über die seltsame Begrüßung. „Was ist los mit dir heute Morgen?"

Er grinste mich ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich bin eben gut drauf, wenn ich dich sehe."

Ein wenig verwirrt lächelte ich zurück und freute mich über sein seltsames Kompliment. „Danke!", sagte ich und umarmte ihn kurz.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da!" Wieder grinste er.

Nun eindeutig irritiert beschloss ich das Thema zu wechseln. „Was gibt's Neues?", fragte ich nur mäßig interessiert.

George setzte sein fiesestes Grinsen auf und streckte sich genüsslich. „Du warst gestern so schnell im Schlafsaal verschwunden, dass wir leider keine Gelegenheit hatten, dir auch nur irgendetwas zu erzählen."

Er brach ab, um meine Reaktion abzuwarten. Es schien etwas passiert zu sein, dass ihn extrem belustigte. Bestimmt hatten sie irgendjemanden verhext, hoffentlich war es nicht wieder Draco. Ich begann so gut es ging, meine aufkeimende Besorgnis zu verbergen. „Nun erzähl schon!", forderte ich ihn auf und versuchte, möglichst neugierig zu wirken, um George einen Gefallen zu tun. Dieser bemerkte nichts und lächelte in sich hinein. Ich schien tatsächlich etwas Großartiges verpasst zu haben.

„Nach dem Nachsitzen im Gewächshaus sind Fred und ich ohne dich ins Schloss zurückgelaufen", begann er. Ich nickte ernst. Die Slytherins hatten mich abgefangen während ich allein war, und verhext. Da ich nur Ginny davon erzählt hatte, konnte George es nicht wissen. Dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich in meinem Egoismus ganz vergessen hatte, die Zwillinge zu warnen. Dass auch die beiden Weasleys bedroht waren, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Da an diesem Abend so viel Verwirrendes passiert war, hatte ich die Slytherins total vergessen.

‚Ich bin nicht so wie du.' Dracos Abschiedsworte fielen mir wieder ein und ich schämte mich ein wenig. Er hatte Recht, Gryffindors waren manchmal so sehr von sich selbst eingenommen, dass sie nicht an andere dachten. Bis heute konnte ich nicht verstehen warum mich Draco verschont hatte. Von einem Slytherin wie ihm hatte ich so etwas wie Hilfe ohne Gegenleistung nie erwartet. Ich hatte so lange an meinen Vorurteilen gegenüber dem andern Haus festgehalten, dass man mich kaum noch von einer anderen Meinung überzeugen konnte. Doch genau das hatte Draco bewirkt.

„Wir waren ahnungslos und völlig unschuldig auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum", fuhr George fort und ich musste grinsen. Die Zwillinge und unschuldig - das passte einfach nicht zusammen.

„Aber weit kamen wir nicht, höchstens zwei oder drei Treppen." George machte theatralisch eine kleine Pause. Im Angeben stand er seinem Bruder um nichts nach. Ungeduldig rutschte ich auf meinem Stuhl hin und her und nickte, damit er weiterredete. „Wir hörten Schritte hinter uns und ahnten sofort, dass wir in Gefahr waren…" Das George immer so übertreiben musste! Er kam einfach nicht auf den Punkt.

„Sofort zog ich Fred in einen Geheimgang hinter einen Teppich und wir warteten auf unsere Verfolger, natürlich ganz ohne Hintergedanken." Ich schnaubte und sah ihn amüsiert an. Die Zwillinge ohne böse Absichten, das war wir Zaubertränke ohne Snapes Gemeinheiten.

George ignorierte mich und fuhr fort: „Es vergingen nur ein paar Sekunden, dann kamen eine Gruppe Slytherins um die Ecke mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie uns suchten." Erschrocken fuhr ich hoch. Also hatte ich Recht gehabt, die Slytherins hatten auch die Zwillinge gefunden!

Angespannt hörte ich George zu. „Wir haben gewartet, bis sie an unserem Versteck vorübergelaufen waren, dann haben wir den Spieß umgedreht!" Georges Augen leuchteten, er schien meine Unruhe nicht zu bemerken. „Das war eine Schlacht", schloss George mit zufriedenem Grinsen, „Wir haben den Slytherins gezeigt, was es heißt, sich einem Gryffindor in den Weg zu stellen. Am Ende lagen sie alle am Boden, sie hatten keine Chance gegen uns."

Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete auf meine Reaktion. Ich jedoch schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Du ahnst gar nicht, was euch alles hätte passieren können!" Die Zwillinge waren manchmal so leichtsinnig. Ein einziger verkorkster Fluch hätte ausgereicht, um sie wochenlang in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Mit Sicherheit hätten sich die Slytherins über einen solchen Sieg gefreut.

George dagegen winkte einfach ab. „Ach was, Spaß muss sein. Sei doch froh, jetzt ist erst einmal Ruhe." Nachdenklich nickte ich. Er hatte Recht. Nach so einer Niederlage würden sich die Slytherins vorerst nicht mehr trauen, einen Gryffindor anzugreifen.

George schaute ein wenig enttäuscht ob meinen Vorwurf. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. „Das war total mutig von dir!", tat ich ihm den Gefallen und lobte ihn - sofort hatte er wieder gute Laune.

Ich musterte George, der zufrieden ein Brötchen aß. Wenn es um Angebereien ging, waren die Zwillinge einfach unübertrefflich. Georges Freundin würde starke Nerven brauchen, damit sie mit allen seinen Eigenheiten klarkommen würde.

Apropos Liebe! Erschrocken sah ich auf, ich hatte über Georges Abenteuer ganz vergessen, nach Draco Ausschau zu halten! Konzentriert musterte ich die Slytherins an ihrem Tisch und entdeckte fast sofort den blonden Haarschopf von Draco. Er hatte die ganze Zeit direkt gegenüber von mir gesessen und ich hatte ihn nicht bemerkt! In Gedanken schimpfte ich vor mich hin. Es war mir unerklärlich, wie ich nur so unaufmerksam hatte sein können!

Dann würde ich meinen Plan eben jetzt in die Tat umsetzen, diese Gelegenheit würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Ich beobachtete Draco, wie er sich mit Pansy Parkinson unterhielt und ein Stück Toast aß. Wie er es schaffte, selbst bei etwas so Normalem wie Toastessen so gut auszusehen, war mir ein Rätsel. An ihm sollte sich Ron ein Beispiel nehmen. Ich ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er aufsah, doch er schien meine Blicke nicht zu bemerken.

Ich dachte daran, wie schön es wäre, jetzt an ihrer Stelle zu sein und Dracos ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Spielerisch schubste er sie an und sie kicherte albern. Affektiert spielte sie mit einer Haarsträhne und griff mehrmals nach seiner Hand. Langsam stieg Eifersucht in mir hoch. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. Die beiden waren nur befreundet, so war es schon immer gewesen. Oder? ODER?? Parkinson war mit ihrem Mopsgesicht absolut hässlich, das musste er doch erkennen!

Plötzlich sah Draco auf und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ein Kribbeln in mir verdrängte die Eifersucht augenblicklich und trotz der Entfernung konnte ich das intensive Sturmgrau seiner Augen erahnen. Wie ich es geplant hatte, lächelte ich ihn offen an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Mein Blick schien ihn gefangenzuhalten, er konnte sich nicht abwenden.

Doch er erwiderte meinen Blick mit einem solchen Hass, dass ich erschrocken wegsah.

* * *

_Was ist da bloß los mit Draco? Jaja, ich weiß es und ihr könnt es nur erahnen^^  
wenn ihr Zeit habt, hört euch doch mal wieder "last christmas" an :) und wenn euch das nervt, dann: "Set the fire to the Third Bar" von Snow Patrol. oder "You could be happy"  
Frohe Weihnachten an alle!  
und lasst mir bitte ein Review da..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo :) Hier bin ich wieder - und das sogar halbwegs pünktlich, obwohl morgen Silvester ist. Ich dachte mir, jetzt bin ich noch nüchtern, da klappt das Schreiben besser. Aber kennt ihr diese Situation: ihr seid ein wenig angetrunken und habt auf einmal das Bedürfnis zu schreiben. Da kommen die besten Sachen dabei raus! Auch wenn sie meistens sehr wirr sind. Das ist also das vor-vorletzte Kapitel und ich bin schon richtig in Endzeitstimmung. Die liebe **Tanea** hat mich auch bei diesem Kapitel wieder tatkräftig als Beta unterstützt, hierfür ein großes Dankeschön. Nun viel Spaß..._

* * *

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf seinen plötzlichen Hass machen. Seine Abneigung war mir unverständlich. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Meine anfängliche Verwirrung wandelte sich langsam in Verzweiflung. Da war etwas, das ihn mich hassen ließ, doch mir fiel nicht ein, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich eine Gryffindor war. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und versuchte erneut, seinen Blick auf mich zu ziehen, doch diesen Gefallen tat er mir nicht. Stattdessen frühstückte er gelassen weiter.

Vielleicht sah Draco mit Absicht nicht mehr auf, weil ihm das zwischen uns möglicherweise egal war. Er sah gut aus, konnte jede haben, wenn er wollte. Er brauchte mich nicht. Mir Gefühle vorzuspielen und mich dann fallen zu lassen, das passte zu ihm. War ich wirklich Opfer der Rache des Slytherin geworden? Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass alles, was er getan hatte, für ihn nur ein Spiel gewesen sein sollte. Wir hatten uns geküsst und es war verdammt gut gewesen!

Auf einmal war mir Dracos Nähe unangenehm. Ich spürte, dass ich kaum noch meine Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Heftig sprang ich auf, murmelte ‚Toilette' und ‚dringend' in Georges Richtung und verließ die Große Halle so schnell wie ich konnte. Kaum hatte ich ein paar Treppen hinter mir gelassen, ließ ich mich auf den Sockel einer Rüstung fallen und weinte. Wenn er die ganze Zeit nur mit mir gespielt hatte, würde ich ihm das nie verzeihen können. Er war wirklich der kalte Slytherin, den er vorgab zu sein. Ich war so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass sein Verhalten nur eine Fassade war. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, in ihm so etwas wie Gefühle zu vermuten?

Ich war so leichtgläubig gewesen und hatte mich in ihn verliebt. Jetzt hatte er mich voll und ganz in der Hand. Ich war sein Spielball geworden, wie er es wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt hatte. Nichts hatte ich gelernt aus dem Schicksal der Mädchen, die ihm schon jahrelang hinterherliefen. Dabei war die Hälfte von ihnen viel passender für ihn, außerdem hatte ich ja noch nicht einmal reines Blut! Mit einem Mal fielen mir so viele Gründe dafür ein, dass Draco mich nicht mochte. Auch nur anzunehmen, dass er sich eine Beziehung zu mir vorstellen konnte, war unvorstellbar blöd von mir gewesen.

Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen, die langsam näher kamen. Ich wischte meine Tränen weg und stand auf. Ein paar Mal atmete ich tief durch, bis ich sicher war, dass ich klar sprechen konnte. Langsam aber sicher wurde ich so kalt und emotionslos, wie Draco Malfoy selbst. Auch ich konnte inzwischen eine Maske nach außen hin tragen, die meine Gefühle verbarg. Wenigstens das hatte mir Draco beigebracht, wenn auch ohne es zu wollen. Ob diese Eigenschaft nun gut oder schlecht war, konnte ich nicht entscheiden. In diesem Fall jedoch war sie zumindest nützlich.

Eine Gruppe Schüler bog fröhlich lachend um die Ecke. Wegen ihren grün-silbernen Accessoires stufte ich sie gleich als Slytherins ein. Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer und versuchte mich möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen. Auf noch mehr Ärger heute Morgen konnte ich verzichten.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Einer der Slytherin hatte mich entdeckt. Es war Goyle. „Eine einsame Gryffindor, bestimmt auf der Suche nach Ärger!"

Ich erwiderte nichts. Den Gefallen, auf seine Provokationen einzugehen, würde ich ihm nicht tun. Stattdessen erwiderte ich kalt seinen Blick und wartete ab, was passieren würde. Mir was klar, dass ich Ärger nun nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Genüsslich langsam zog der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf mich, aber ich glaubte nicht, dass er mich angreifen würde. Ein Duell würde die Lehrer sofort anlocken und er würde großen Ärger bekommen. Außerdem war Goyle so schlecht im Zaubern, dass er mich sowieso nicht treffen würde. Ich lehnte mich bequem an die Wand hinter mir und musterte ihn so überheblich wie möglich - schon wieder tat ich etwas, das ich mir von Draco abgeschaut hatte. Wenn ich so weitermachen würde, könnte ich gleich das Haus wechseln und eine Slytherin werden.

„Die Zeiten, in denen du mich so beeindrucken konntest, sind schon lange vorbei. Du machst mir keine Angst mehr." Meine Erwiderung schien ihn zu ärgern, vielleicht reizte ihn auch nur die Tatsache, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht zog. Ich wusste es nicht, ehrlich gesagt interessierte es mich auch gar nicht.

„Das solltest es aber!", zischte mir plötzlich eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme zu. Draco Malfoy trat an Goyles Seite und zielte ebenfalls mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen rief meine unterdrückten Emotionen wieder wach. Ich seufzte leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

Langsam machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in mir breit. Im Gegensatz zu Goyle war Draco sehr wohl ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Außerdem war die Chance, dass er mich angriff, wesentlich höher. Ich sah mich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch überall waren Slytherins.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, was es heißt, einen Slytherin zu beleidigen." Er klang so hasserfüllt, dass ich unwillkürlich meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Immer noch konnte ich mir nicht erklären, woher diese plötzliche Abneigung kam. Ein Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals und erschwerte mir das Atmen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mir diesen Hass entgegenbrachte.

„Ich regel das allein", knurrte Draco und die Slytherins verschwanden augenblicklich.

Langsam bekam ich Angst vor ihm. Ich konnte verstehen, warum ihm alle seine Hausgenossen gehorchten. Er konnte, wenn er wollte, sehr bedrohlich wirken. Trotzdem hatte ich meinen Zauberstab immer noch nicht gezogen. Ich hatte nicht vor, mich zu wehren, wenn er mich angriff. Es hatte alles keinen Sinn mehr. Mir fehlte einfach die Kraft für diesen ewigen Kampf gegen den Feind meiner Freunde. Sollte er mich doch krankenflügelreif hexen, mir war es in diesem Moment egal. Wenn ich Glück hatte, bekam er vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hätte es auf jeden Fall verdient. Draco Malfoy hatte meine Gefühle verletzt. Warum kam mir mein Leben auf einmal so verkorkst vor?

Die Slytherins waren verschwunden. Jetzt gab es nur noch Draco und mich. Seine Wut stand wie eine Mauer zwischen uns. Verzweiflung stieg in mir hoch und erschwerte mir das Atmen. Was war es nur, das ihn mir von einem Tag auf den anderen so fremd erschienen ließ? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen. Gegen seinen Hass fühlte ich mich so machtlos, dabei hatte ich geglaubt, dass wenigstens ein paar Feindseligkeiten endlich beseitigt wären, damit wir wenigstens eine… eine Chance hätten. Ich hatte versucht, den wahren Draco hinter seiner Fassade aus Kälte und Oberflächlichkeit zu sehen, doch es hat mich nur verletzt.

Vielleicht hatte ich es geschafft und mich in den wahren Draco verliebt. Das hoffte ich zumindest, denn die Vorstellung, ein ausgedachtes Bild des Slytherin zu lieben, machte mit Angst. Ich schluckte, doch der Kloß saß fest in meinem Hals. Ich wollte mir nicht eingestehen müssen, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht hatte. Draco war durch und durch ein echter Slytherin. Alle nötigen Eigenschaften hingen an ihm wie ein Dauerklebefluch. Er war kalt und unberechenbar. Dass er das komplette Gegenteil eines Gryffindor wie mir war, sollte ich eigentlich wissen.

Ich sah ihn traurig an. In seinen Augen konnte ich die kaum unterdrückte Wut erkennen.

„Wehr dich endlich! Zieh deinen Zauberstab!" In seiner Stimme schwang seine ganze Abneigung gegen mich mit.

Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Ich konnte den Hass in seinen Augen nicht länger ertragen. Nur noch mühsam konnte ich meine Tränen zurückhalten. Ich wollte kein Duell mit ihm, ich wollte etwas ganz anderes.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid alle gleich. Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter, Feiglinge… Ihr habt nichts in der Zaubererwelt verloren. Verschwindet und nehmt eure geliebten Muggle mit."

Seine Beleidigungen versetzten mir einen Stich. Wut gesellte sich zu meiner Verzweiflung. Er verhielt sich ungerecht, doch ich schwieg aus Angst, dass meine Stimme versagen würde. Draco starrte mich an, genauso hasserfüllt, wie er manchmal Harry musterte. Er machte keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den anderen Gryffindors und mir. Was war es nur, das mich ihm so entfremdet hatte?

„Warum bist du so wütend?", fragte ich leise und betrachtete immer noch meine Fußspitzen. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Stimme so zitterte: die Verzweiflung machte sich immer mehr in mir breit. Ohne es zu wollen, bereute ich es, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Ich gestand mir ein, dass ich mich vor der Antwort fürchtete. Tausend Möglichkeiten fielen mir ein, aber am meisten fürchtete ich, dass er mich hasste, weil ich nicht so war wie er. Reines Blut zu haben kam mir plötzlich viel wichtiger vor als sonst, hielt er mich doch für wertlos wie so viele andere schon vor ihm. Schließlich hielt ich sein Schweigen nicht mehr aus und sah ihn an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich sofort, ich konnte mich nicht mehr abwenden. Was er fühlte, verwirrte mich, er musterte mich ungläubig, sprachlos und gleichzeitig enttäuscht. Ich verstand immer noch nicht, warum er sich so seltsam verhielt.

„Du fragst mich, warum ich wütend bin? Du?!" Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise, so hatte ich Draco noch nie erlebt. Der Slytherin hatte immer alles unter Kontrolle, ich hatte noch nie einen Gefühlsausbruch von ihm gesehen. Gefühle waren unter seiner Würde, er hatte es nicht nötig, sie zu zeigen.

Doch wie es schien, hatte ich ihn um seine Ruhe gebracht. Wieder hatte ich ohne es zu merken einen Fehler gemacht. Heute lief alles falsch. Alles, was ich tat, verschlechterte meine Situation noch mehr. Ich wollte Draco nicht verlieren, doch ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, damit er mich nicht mehr hasste.

Abrupt drehte sich Draco um und ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

„Warte! Was ist los?", rief ich ihm verzweifelt hinterher, doch er hatte schon das Ende des Ganges erreicht. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah mir kalt in die Augen.

„Hab noch ein schönes Leben mit Weasley."

Verblüfft musterte ich ihn und schwieg. Draco dachte, George wäre mein Freund! Diese Vorstellung war so absurd, dass es mir die Sprache verschlug. George und ich waren befreundet, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das war doch offensichtlich, schließlich war er der große Bruder einer meiner besten Freunde!

Endlich verstand ich, woher sein Hass kam. Draco Malfoy war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben eifersüchtig! Wahrscheinlich hatte er Georges Begrüßungskuss falsch gedeutet und dachte, ich würde ihn betrügen. Dass er wütend war, konnte ich mit einem Mal nachvollziehen.

„Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen, wir sind nur Freunde!", rief ich mit Nachdruck, doch Draco war schon längst verschwunden. Jetzt war er weg, irgendwo allein in Hogwarts mit seinem Hass auf mich. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Mein Leben war wahrlich nicht einfach. Ständig passierte irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes. Alles Schöne brachte unlösbare Probleme mit sich. Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als ein paar Tage, an denen keine Katastrophe eintraf. Verdammt noch mal, in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir statt diesen Problemen den stinkenden Troll aus dem Mädchenklo zurück! Der war wesentlich einfacher zu bewältigen. Ich hatte nicht registriert, was Draco dachte und hatte seine Gefühle verletzt. Was war ich nur für ein Dummkopf! Wie konnte ich das nur wieder geradebiegen? Hoffentlich hatte ich ihn nicht für immer verloren.

Seufzend ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und wartete, an die kalte, felsige Wand hinter mir gelehnt, auf eine Lösung. Wut mischte sich in meine Verzweiflung und ließ keinen Platz mehr für klare Gedanken. Ich hatte eben Talent dazu, Draco, für den ich doch so besondere Gefühle empfand, immer wieder zu verletzen, ohne es zu wollen. Es lief wieder einmal alles schief, ich fühlte mich so hilflos und verloren, jedoch am meisten einsam. Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich Draco brauchte, mehr als ich je geahnt hatte. Sogar nur zu wissen, dass er mich hasste, bereitete mir beinahe physische Schmerzen. Vielleicht wäre es die beste Lösung, einfach wegzulaufen, sobald ich ihn sah, zumindest solange ich es noch konnte. Doch ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte, denn ich würde mein Leben aufgeben für einen Augenblick, in dem ich nur ihm gehörte, so wie damals in dem verlassenen Zimmer.

Schwerfällig erhob ich mich und setzte meinen Weg durch die Gänge von Hogwarts fort, einmal mehr ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Doch auch als ich rational blieb, fiel mir keinen Lösungsweg für meine verfahrene Situation ein, denn Draco wollte mich nicht, das stand fest. Er konnte mit einer kleinen, ewig wegrennenden Gryffindor, die noch nicht einmal mit sich selbst klar kam, nichts anfangen. Schließlich konnte er alle Slytherinmädels haben, die er wollte, wenn er nur mit dem Finger schnipste. Kein Wunder, bei diesem Aussehen! Wer konnte schon seinem seltenen Lächeln widerstehen, wenn er es erst einmal zeigte? Seine Lippen waren so weich, seine Haut ohne Unebenheiten, sein Haar so leicht und glatt, wie es aussah. Ich erinnerte mich an seinen Geruch und bekam eine Gänsehaut, niemals würde ich ihn vergessen können.

Außerdem war es nicht nur sein Äußeres, das ihn davon abhalten würde, mich auch nur anzusehen, schließlich war er auch noch überall akzeptiert und anerkannt. Er brauchte mich eben nicht, das musste ich endlich akzeptieren, denn es war unabänderlich. Eine Beziehung zu mir würde seinen Ruf zerstören und ihm eine Menge Probleme einbringen, von seinem eigenen Haus wie auch von Gryffindor. Dieses Risiko und Ärgernis würde er nie für mich eingehen.

Das Gefühl, dass über mir ein Eimer eiskaltes Wasser ausgeleert worden war, traf mich plötzlich und unerwartet, erschrocken sprang ich zur Seite und zog meinen Zauberstab zur Verteidigung.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Nick, ich habe dich nicht gesehen", seufzte ich, als ich den Geist entdeckte. Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich durch ihn hindurchgelaufen war. Wieder einmal musste ich feststellen, dass es nichts Unangenehmeres gab, als durch einen Geist zu laufen. Diese Kälte wurden man so schnell nicht mehr los. Sie setzte sich im Körper fest, wie eine unangenehme Erinnerung.

Der fast kopflose Nick sah reichlich beleidigt aus, doch meine Entschuldigung schien ihn zumindest etwas zu besänftigen. „Dass ihr Sterblichen immer so unvorsichtig sein müsst. Es verletzt meine Gefühle, wenn ich daran erinnert werde, dass ich keinen Körper mehr habe… Im Grunde genommen meint ihr es ja nicht böse, aber für uns Geister ist es immer wieder eine traurige Erfahrung zu sehen, wie ihr von euch selbst und eurem kurzen Leben eingenommen seid. Dabei wisst ihr dieses Leben noch nicht einmal zu schätzen, stattdessen rennt ihr in Gedanken versunken lieber durch unschuldige Geister und leidet still vor euch hin…" Belustigt hörte ich Nick bei seinem Selbstgespräch zu, er schien vergessen zu haben, dass ich noch bei ihm stand.

Erbost sah er mich an, wie als würde er mich persönlich für alle unglücklichen Menschen auf der Welt verantwortlich machen, doch ich ahnte, dass er keine Antwort wollte. „Typisch Menschen! Miss Granger, selbst wenn du in deinem Leben Fehler machst, nach dem Tod sind sie vergessen. Also halte dich an meine Worte und genieße dein Leben und gehe jedes Risiko ein! Werde doch glücklich mit deinem kurzen Leben, sonst ärgerst du dich nur…" Leise murmelnd schwebte er durch eine Wand davon. Ich lächelte traurig, denn ich begriff, dass man als Geist ein genauso schweres Leben hatte wie als Mensch.

„Er ist weise", bemerkte das Gemälde neben mir sanft, „Du weißt, dass Trübsal nichts bringt." Es war eine schöne, blonde Frau mit langen Locken, die an einem Turmfenster saß und Wolle spann. Ihr Kleid und das goldene Diadem, das in ihren Haaren funkelte, zeigten, dass die Szene im Mittelalter spielte. Nachdenklich nickte ich und sah sie an, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Sie hatte vollkommen recht mit ihren Worten, schließlich konnte ich nicht ewig vor meinen Gefühlen davonlaufen. Nur weil ich Angst davor hatte, alles zu zerstören, was zwischen uns war, hatte ich es mir einfach gemacht und lieber mich selbst bemitleidet.

Eine Entscheidung stand bevor, doch ich ahnte, dass ich durch den fast kopflosen Nick schon wusste, was zu tun war. Es war an der Zeit, selbst die Initiative zu ergreifen, um Dracos Standpunkt zu erfahren und endlich nicht mehr so schmerzhaft in der Luft zu hängen. Was sollte nur aus mir werden, wenn dieser Schmerz zur Liebe dazugehörte? Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass er so nah, aber dennoch unerreichbar war. Es musste einfach irgendetwas geschehen. Zielstrebig lief ich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum, mein Plan stand fest…

* * *

_Soo, das war's. Lasst mir bitte ein Review da :)_

_und wenn ihr ein bisschen Musik mit mir hören wollt: "Gone forever" von Three Days Grace ist toll :)_

_Vielen Dank an diejenigen, die ihr Review, ohne sich einzuloggen, gegeben haben. Alle anderen bekommen ja persönliche Nachrichen...  
und Queen B: irgendwie haben wir einen verdammt ähnlichen Musikgeschmack :D ich mag Snow Patrol fast so gerne wie Blink._

_Zuletzt wünsche ich euch allen noch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo :) hier bin ich mal wieder :) es hat wieder länger gedauert, ich weiß - aber ich kann nichts dafür, daran hat die Uni schuld ;D und bei meiner allerliebsten Beta **Tanea** auch. vielen Dank, dass du dir trotzdem immer wieder die Zeit nimmst. __heute wurde mir übrigens wieder einmal bewusst, warum ich so gerne Latein studiere: wegen den Freaks. da läuft einer prinzipiell in kurzer Hose rum, im Winter tauscht er lediglich seine Sandalen gegen Turnschuhe. aber heute, wo es so kalt war, dass sogar der verdammte Fluss (die Lahn) halb zugefroren war, hat er wohl scheinbar auch gefroren - und einfach seine Schlafanzughose angelassen! made my day! (an dieser Stelle ein Sorry an alle, die auch in Schlafanzughose in die Uni gehen - natürlich darf jeder anziehen, was er will.) aber jetzt: viel Spaß mit dem neuen und vorletzten Kapitel!_

* * *

Ich wollte mit Draco reden, selbst wenn ich dafür an allen Slytherins der Welt vorbeimüsste. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das auch der Fall sein würde, schließlich befand sich Draco im Moment im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin.

„Harry, wach auf, ich brauche deine Hilfe!" Energisch schüttelte ich den noch halb schlafenden Gryffindor und fragte mich ernsthaft, wie er es fertig gebracht hatte, mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem Sessel einzuschlafen, obwohl um ihn herum ein paar Erstklässler laut schreiend Fangen spielten. Allerdings genügte ein einziger Blick von mir, um sie zu vertreiben. Wieder einmal wunderte ich mich, wie autoritär ich sein konnte. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie jetzt in die Großen Halle um weiterzuspielen, denn draußen regnete es in Strömen.

„Harry!" Meine Weckmethoden wurden immer brutaler.

„Was is'?", nuschelte dieser und hatte seine Augen immer noch nur halb geöffnet.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe!", wiederholte ich. „Jetzt! Komm mit!" Energisch zerrte ich ihn mit mir in seinen Schlafsaal. Er protestierte schwach und stolperte verschlafen hinter mir her, während er leise fluchte und mich beschimpfte. Davon ließ ich mich aber keineswegs stören. Mein Plan war eindeutig wichtiger als Harrys Drang zum Schlafen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, warf ich die Tür hinter mir zu und versicherte mich, dass ich mit Harry allein war. Dieser hatte seine Müdigkeit inzwischen halbwegs abgeschüttelt und musterte mich nun irritiert.

„Ich brauche deinen Tarnumhang", sagte ich und legte so viel Autorität wie möglich in meine Stimme. Bei den Erstklässlern hatte es schließlich auch gewirkt. Sofort griff Harry gehorsam in seinen Koffer und kramte den Umhang aus der untersten Ecke, verborgen unter allerlei alter Kleidung und kaputtem Krimskrams hervor. Das war einfacher, als ich vermutet hatte, ich streckte die Hand aus, um danach zu greifen, bevor er es sich anders überlegte und anfing, Fragen zu stellen.

„Warte…" Harry zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Was hast du vor?" Ich hatte die Frage kommen sehen, aber ich wollte ihn nicht in meinen Plan einweihen. Anlügen wollte ich ihn allerdings auch nicht, das konnte ich nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, denn schließlich war er auch immer ehrlich mir gegenüber.

„Ich will heimlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, um dort mit jemandem zu reden." Das war die Wahrheit. Jetzt würde er mich sicher von meinem Plan abhalten wollen und es vielleicht sogar schaffen, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Gedanklich wappnete ich mich gegen eine längere Diskussion.

Tatsächlich sah Harry mich an, als ob ich den Verstand verloren hätte. „Mit wem willst du reden? Und warum? Wieso gehst du so ein Risiko ein? Du bekommst großen Ärger, wenn du erwischt wirst!" Er runzelte die Stirn und schob eine Haarsträhne beiseite, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Bleib doch hier bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Was willst du denn bei den Slytherins?" Er hörte sich beinahe an wie ich, wenn Ron wieder einmal dabei war, etwas Dummes zu tun.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, nicht jetzt." Wieder streckte ich meine Hand nach dem Tarnumhang aus, wieder zog Harry ihn aus meiner Reichweite und betrachtete mich kritisch. „Vertrau mir!" Flehend sah ich ihn an, in der Hoffnung, ihn so erweichen zu können. Er schien nachzudenken, denn er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und musterte mich weiter intensiv.

Schließlich übergab er mir den Tarnumhang seufzend. „Kann ich mit?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Automatisch schüttelte ich auch schon den Kopf. Ich ließ den Umhang durch meine Finger gleiten. Er war wunderschön mit seinem silbernen Schimmer und dem zarten Muster. Auch sein Duft war einzigartig, Altes und Moder stieg mir in die Nase, der Geruch erinnerte mich an die Bibliothek, jedoch gleichzeitig roch er nach etwas Unbekannten, das mich beinahe an Schokolade oder besonders süße Bonbons erinnerte. Kurz schüttelte ich ihn aus, sofort stieg eine große Staubwolke auf, ich keuchte und musste niesen.

Harry grinste und erntete einen bösen Blick von mir. „Es gab eben lang keine Abenteuer mehr", entschuldigte er sich und griff nach meiner Hand. „Ich vertraue dir, Hermine. Pass auf dich auf und auf den Tarnumhang", fügte er noch hinzu. Ich gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und schwang den Umhang um mich herum. Es fühlte sich an, wie als würde ich in Wasser getaucht werden. Mein Körper war seltsam schwerelos. Schnell verdrängte ich meine aufkeimende Hochstimmung, die immer einsetzte, wenn ich den Umhang trug, und prüfte im Spiegel, dass ich auch komplett unsichtbar war.

„Brauchst du die Karte?", fragte Harry und hielt die Karte des Rumtreibers hoch.

„Nein, es sind Ferien. Es wird niemand auf den Gänge unterwegs sein, der mich stören könnte." Ich wollte nicht, dass die Karte womöglich noch einem Slytherin in die Hände fiel. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß, die Karte in der ‚Höhle des Löwen' zu verlieren. Ich würde eben auf meine guten Reflexe vertrauen und darauf, dass die meisten Schüler zu Hause waren.

„Ich bring dich raus", bestimmte Harry, der seltsam ernst war. Er öffnete die Tür, sodass ich unbemerkt aus dem Schlafsaal treten konnte, und folgte mir die Treppen hinunter zum Portraitloch. Auch das öffnete er, ohne dass ihn jemand erreichten wir den Gang, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Hinter uns schwang die Fette Dame wieder vor die Öffnung und grüßte Harry mit einem Nicken. Harry lächelte ihr zu, dann flüsterte er: „Das Passwort ist ‚Reinblüter', den Eingang kennst du ja dank der Karte. Wenn du morgen früh noch nicht zurück bist, geh ich dich suchen. Viel Glück!"

Ich lächelte und ließ Harry zurück, der leise über das Slytherin-Passwort und über uneinsichtige, zukünftige Schwarzmagier schimpfte. Leise schlich ich durch die Gänge und war dankbar dafür, dass Ferien waren und ich deshalb niemandem begegnete. Alles war verlassen und sogar die meisten Porträts waren leer. Nur hier und da wackelte eine alte Rüstung im Wind, der durch offenstehende Fenster strich, doch ich nahm sie nur am Rande wahr, während ich eine weitere Abkürzung durch einen versteckten Torbogen nahm.

Lautes, unmelodisches Pfeifen durchbrach die Stille und ließ mich zögern. Dieses Pfeifen kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor… Ich hielt den Atem an und schlich vorsichtig weiter, doch als ich um die Ecke sah, bemerkte ich, dass es bloß Peeves war, der damit beschäftigt schien, einen Kronleuchter abzuschrauben, und nicht einmal eine einschlagende Bombe wahrgenommen hätte. Leise stieß ich den angehaltenen Atem aus und konnte mich dunkel daran erinnern, dass er diesen Streich schon einmal gemacht hatte... Ich schlich zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und huschte vorsichtig an ihm vorbei. Er war so sehr mit dem Gewinde des Kronleuchters beschäftigt, dass er mich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, wenn ich sichtbar gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich war da ein Tappen. Sofort blieb ich stehen und hielt die Luft an. Angestrengt lauschte ich.

War das Mrs. Norris?

Ich konnte mir den Ärger gar nicht ausmalen, den ich bekommen würde, wenn sie mich mit dem Tarnumhang erwischen und bei Filch verpetzen würde! Wie weit war sie noch entfernt? Ich musste ganz dringend weg aus diesem Gang. Zurück konnte ich nicht, dort war Peeves! Panisch sah ich mich um. Ich durfte nicht erwischt werden, aber in meiner Umgebung gab es nur kahle Wände und ein Fenster! Kein Ausweg war erkennbar, hektisch begann ich, mich im Kreis zu drehen.

Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich blickte in den Gang, aus dem sich Mrs. Norris wahrscheinlich näherte und auf die Ecke, hinter der sich Peeves verbarg.

Energisch kniff ich mir in den linken Arm, der Schmerz half mir, mich wieder konzentrieren zu können. Hastig riss ich mir den Umhang vom Kopf und stopfte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig in meine Tasche, denn nur wenige Sekunden später bog Mrs. Norris um die Ecke und entdeckte mich sofort. Leise maunzend kam sie auf mich zu und musterte mich argwöhnisch. Ich glaubte, Mrs Norris war die einzige Katze, die so etwas konnte.

Immer noch abgehetzt erwiderte ich ihren Blick giftig. „Es ist nicht verboten, durch die Gänge zu laufen!", erwiderte ich ihrem stummen Vorwurf trotzig, während ich versuchte, meinen Atem zu verlangsamen und möglichst ruhig und unschuldig auszusehen. Inzwischen miaute Mrs .Norris erneut und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, wie als ahnte sie, dass ich gerade dabei war, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Unruhig verschränkte ich die Arme. Wenn sie Filch rief und er mich durchsuchte, würde er auf etwas Interessanteres als die üblichen Stinkbomben stoßen.

Wir standen uns gegenüber. Aus Angst, mich zu verraten, traute ich mich nicht, mich zu bewegen. Die Sekunden vergingen so zäh wie Stunden, während wir unseren stillen Kampf ausfochten. Ich hörte den Regen, der gegen die Fenster prasselte, überdeutlich. Irgendwo schlug eine Tür zu und ich zuckte zusammen. Mrs. Norris kam sofort einen Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich wich zurück. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, sie hätte einen sechsten Sinn für Heimlichkeiten. Ich betete inständig, dass sie endlich ging. Sie jedoch starrte mich weiterhin an. Konnte sie meine Angst, entdeckt zu werden, vielleicht riechen?

Angestrengt dachte ich nach, wie ich Mrs. Norris entkommen konnte, doch mir fiel nichts anderes ein, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass es nicht verboten war, sich auf den Gängen aufzuhalten. Hoffentlich gab sie bald auf und ging endlich.

In diesem Moment hörte man Peeves hysterisch lachen. Ein lautes Scheppern ertönte. Ich zuckte zusammen und Mrs. Norris spurtete in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit los. Endlich war ich allein, in Sicherheit. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich an die Wand und spürte, wie sich der Schrecken etwas legte. Noch nie war ich ihm so dankbar für seinen Unsinn wie in diesem Moment. „Keine Pause…", murmelte ich, zog den Tarnumhang wieder über und huschte die Treppen hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Ich war meinem Ziel so nahe. Ein Kribbeln stieg in mir auf, dass mich beinahe laut auflachen ließ. Ich konnte ihn, Draco, schon fast erahnen .Wie freute ich mich darauf, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wie sehr ich mir doch wünschte, dass er auch mit mir reden würde, wenn ich erst einmal bei ihm war. Wenn er mich verriet, würden große Probleme auf mich zukommen. Doch tief in mir erahnte ich, dass er das nie tun würde. Sicherlich würde er mit mir reden.

In letzter Sekunde nahm ich die Schritte wahr und drückte mich an die Wand. In Gedanken schimpfte ich mich selbst aus für meine Unaufmerksamkeit. Angestrengt hielt ich den Atem an und versuchte mich so dünn wie möglich zu machen. Hoffentlich war es nicht Filch! Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass ich in den Ferien ungesehen durch Hogwarts spazieren konnte? Ich betete, dass ich vorhin nicht zu laut war. Wenn man mich bemerken würde, war alles aus… Die Schritte kamen immer näher. Draußen ertönte ein lauter Donner. Ich fühlte, wie die eben verschwundene Panik wieder in mir aufstieg.

„Nicht Filch, nicht Filch, nicht Filch, nicht Filch, nicht Filch…", sagte ich in Gedanken, um meine Nerven zu beruhigen und um die Angst in Grenzen zu halten. Ich fragte mich, wie Harry in so Situationen hatte ruhig und gefasst bleiben konnte! Das Näherkommen der Schritte und diese verdammte Ungewissheit machten mich fertig. Am liebsten würde ich alles hinwerfen und zurückrennen.

Ein lautes Lachen ertönte und Pansy Parkinson kam mit einem anderen Slytherin auf mich zu. Es war nicht Filch! Die kurze Erleichterung wich sofort, als ich erkannte, dass Parkinson viel zu nahe an der Wand, an meiner Wand, entlanglief und dabei in einem bestimmten Rhythmus die Steine berührte. Hektisch sah ich mich nach einem Versteck um, doch wieder hatte ich kein Glück. Panisch überlegte ich, ob ich vor ihnen herlaufen sollte, doch die Chance war zu groß, dass ich mich dabei selbst verraten würde. Die Slytherin würden mich finden und ich würde bestraft werden - an den verlorenen Tarnumhang wollte ich gar nicht denken.

„Stell dich unter mich!", flüsterte das Gemälde rechts von mir, es war ein älterer Mann in Gryffindorrobe. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an, wie konnte er mich entdeckt haben? Ich befand mich doch unter dem Tarnumhang. Keinen Zentimeter bewegte ich mich, total hilflos und vor Angst erstarrt blickte ich den näherkommenden Slytherin entgegen. Mein Herz schien stillzustehen, wie gern hätte ich jetzt Harry dabei, der mir die Entscheidungen abnehmen könnte.

„Mach schon!", flüsterte das Gemälde nachdrücklich und ich rannte los, jegliches Denken untersagte ich mir. Das Gemälde war meine einzige Chance, ich musste ihm vertrauen, ein Blick über meine Schulter verriet mir, dass die Slyhterin direkt hinter mir waren, zu dicht, um noch zurück zukönnen. Mein Herzschlag war so schnell und laut, dass ich Angst hatte, man könnte ihn hören. Ich kam mir reichlich hilflos vor, als ich mich total schutzlos vor das Gemälde kauerte.

„Fass mich ja nicht an!", knurrte das Gemälde über mir böse.

Erschrocken ließ Parkinson ihre Finger von der Wand und wechselte die Seite des Ganges, während ihr Begleiter lachte.

„Lass dir doch von dem alten Ding da nichts sagen!"

Beleidigt funkelte sie ihren Begleiter an, der sofort aufhörte, zu lachen, während sie in einer Biegung des Ganges verschwanden.

Erleichtert atmete ich leise aus und lächelte dem Gemälde dankbar zu in der Hoffnung, dass der alte Gryffindor es sah, dann folgte ich den Slytherin in einem großen Abstand. Die beiden könnten mir nützlich sein, dachte ich und versuchte, meine Angst so weit wie möglich zurückzudrängen. Mein Plan stand fest, ich würde mich hinter ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum schmuggeln, hoffentlich wurde ich nicht entdeckt, denn mein Plan musste einfach funktionieren.

„War da was?" Plötzlich sah sich Parkinson verunsichert um. Hatte sie mich gehört? Wie konnte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein! Ich erstarrte und hielt die Luft an.

„Bist du heute schreckhaft, Pansy!", kicherte ihr Begleiter und erntete erneut einen bösen Blick.

„Ach Quatsch", zischte sie, warf noch einen langen Blick über ihre Schulter, bevor sie ihrem Begleiter folgte.

Erleichtert schlich ich hinterher. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt, ich war voll und ganz darauf konzentriert, nicht das kleinste Geräusch von mir zu geben. Dann endlich erreichten wir den geheimen Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Das Passwort wurde gesagt und die Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos. Gerade noch konnte ich hineinschlüpfen, dann schloss sich die geheime Tür schon wieder.

Ich war am Ziel. Die Tür fiel hinter mir ins Schloss, Parkinson und ihr Begleiter trennten sich, das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Neugierig sah ich mich um. Der Raum leuchtete grünlich, denn die einzige Lichtquelle war die riesige Glaswand, durch die man grün schimmerndes Wasser sehen konnte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum von Slyhterin lag scheinbar mitten im See! Bewundernd betrachtete ich die Wasserpflanzen. Ab und zu schwamm ein Fisch vorbei. Ob die Slytherin sich dieses Anblicks überhaupt noch bewusst waren? Scheinbar nicht, denn die meisten saßen in ihren Sesseln, lasen Bücher oder spielten Zaubererschach.

Suchend ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten in der Hoffnung, dass Draco nicht allzu weit entfernt saß. Die Einrichtung hier war die gleiche wie die im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, jedoch mit dem Unterschied, dass hier alles in grün und silber gehalten war, wodurch der Raum seltsam kühl wirkte. Diese Atmosphäre wurde noch durch das grünliche Licht vom See unterstützt, das alles seltsam unwirklich erscheinen ließ. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich unwohl. Die Behaglichkeit meines eigenen Gemeinschaftsraumes fehlte hier vollkommen. Noch nicht einmal das hell lodernde Feuer konnte eine wärmere Atmosphäre erzeugen.

Wo war Draco nur? Die Möglichkeit, dass er bei diesem Wetter nicht in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum war, hatte ich nicht in Betracht gezogen. Außerdem hatte ich doch gesehen, wie er nach dem Frühstück sofort die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinuntergegangen war. Er musste hier sein, sonst war mein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt! Ich schluckte schwer und konnte kaum meine Verzweiflung zurückhalten. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. War das alles hier umsonst gewesen?

Plötzlich öffnete sich eine Tür am oberen Ende einer Wendeltreppe. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, doch mein Schreck wandelte sich augenblicklich in Erleichterung. Draco ging die Treppe herab, gefolgt von Zabini und einem anderen Slytherin, dessen Name ich nicht kannte. Sie schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, doch ich konnte nicht verstehen, um was es ging, da sie sehr leise sprachen.

Zielstrebig lief Draco in Begleitung seiner Freunde auf eine Sesselgruppe in einer Ecke zu, direkt an mir vorbei. Vorsichtig wich ich bis zur Wand zurück und versuchte, mich nicht zu bewegen. Ohne mich zu bemerken, liefen die Slytherin an mir vorbei, nur Draco schien einen Moment zu zögern, bevor er sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Hatte er mich wahrgenommen? Energisch wischte ich diesen Gedanken beiseite. Wie sollte er mich bemerkt haben, wenn ich doch einen Tarnumhang trug! Ich war unsichtbar, das hatte ich im Spiegel genau überprüft.

In Gedanken fluchte ich und nahm mir vor, das nächste Mal etwas genauer und besser zu planen, wenn ich beschlossen hatte, an einen verbotenen Ort zu gehen oder eine andere schwachsinnige Idee durchzuführen. Ich stand vor dem nächsten, scheinbar unlösbaren Problem, denn Draco saß außerhalb meiner Reichweite in einer Horde Slytherins und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihn wegzulocken. Vielleicht hätte ich ein Lasso mitnehmen oder den Imperius-Fluch erlernen sollen. Das wäre jetzt bestimmt hilfreich. Ich schüttelte mit einem Schulterzucken die zynischen Gedanken ab und konzentrierte mich auf eine Lösung.

Plötzlich stand Draco auf und ging genau auf mich zu. Ich hielt die Luft an und überlegte hektisch, wie ich mich unauffällig bemerkbar machen konnte. Das war meine Chance! Seine Freunde schenkten Draco keinerlei Beachtung, als dieser weiter auf mich zu lief. Wahrscheinlich, um in seinen Schlafraum zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm hinterherschleichen, aber ich hatte Angst, einen Alarm oder etwas Ähnliches auszulösen, und mich am Ende doch noch zu verraten.

„Komm mit", hauchte Draco auf einmal, keine zwei Zentimeter entfernt von mir.

* * *

_Lasst mir bitte ein Review da :) - schließlich ist es schon das vorletzte Kapitel! hat es euch gefallen? es ist ein bisschen anders als die anderen._

_und zum Abschluss noch ein bisschen Musik: "Your love is a lie" von Simple Plan, hört mal auf den Text, der ist voll schön. und wem das zu mainstreamig ist: wahlweise "Me against the World" von Simple Plan._

www. youtube. com/ watch?v=R3u8BDhLg20&feature=player_embedded#  
_wenn ihr wollt, hört mal da rein, das ist eine Version von "Music", wo ich sogar selbst mitgespielt habe. (ps: wer mich suchen will, mein Verein ist der Rote vorne Links)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hallo :) Dies ist ein besonderes Kapitel: das letzte. Danach kommt nur noch ein kleiner Epilog mit den letzten Auflösungen. Er ist noch nicht geschrieben, aber Montag (jaah, Rosenmontag xD) nach meiner letzten Klausur schreibe ich ihn. Auch der lieben **Tanea** will ich hier danken für die treuen Dienste und die vielen Nerven. Immer wieder danke schön! __Irgendwie passt diese Endzeitstimmung zum heutigen Tag, heute ist eh alles blöd, allen voran mein eigener Draco. Ach, Männer sind Arschlöcher. Doch jetzt lasst euch nicht von meiner Depriphase anstecken, sondern habt viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und dem Happyend - damit wenigstens Hermine ihren Draco bekommt._

* * *

Ich fuhr zusammen. Hatte er mich gesehen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich war schließlich unsichtbar und niemand konnte mich sehen! Außerdem wäre ich schon im Krankenflügel, hätten andere Slytherins mich bemerkt.

„Bist du da?", flüsterte er plötzlich irritiert. Zweifel schwangen in seiner Stimme mit. Sofort beeilte ich mich, ihn einzuholen und schubste ihn leicht an, sodass er weiterging. Ich sah, wie er kurz zögerte und dann voranging, geradewegs auf die Treppe zu, die er eben herabgestiegen war. Rasch beeilte ich mich, ihm zu folgen, denn er ging schnell. Ging es ihm gut? Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich fragte, ob er es bereute, mich geküsst zu haben.

Wir liefen die Treppen hinauf, ohne dass er sich auch nur ein Mal umdrehte. Dann ging er durch einen kurzen steinernen Flur entlang, an dessen Wand ein paar Bilder hingen. Alle zeigten ausnahmslos Slytherins, die Dracos Eile mit einem strengen Blick bedachten, ernst vor sich hin sahen, ein Buch lasen oder einfach nur schliefen. Niemand schien zu sprechen. Die Stille war beinahe unheimlich und nur ein gelegentliches Rascheln der silber-grünen Roben der Zauberer zeigte, dass sich die abgebildeten Personen bewegten.

Schließlich folgte ich ihm atemlos durch die letzte Tür in sein Zimmer.

Ich ging ein paar Schritte hinein und sah mich um. Auch dieses Zimmer war genauso eingerichtet wie die Schlafsäle im Gryffindorturm, jedoch war hier alles in den Farben Grün und Silber gehalten. Ich mochte diese Farbkombination immer noch nicht. Das Gefühl, zu Hause zu sein, fehlte hier komplett. Lag es daran, dass ich in einem anderen Haus aufgewachsen war? Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, denn ich wusste nicht, ob ich an diesem Ort willkommen war.

Ein kaum vernehmbares Kicken ließ mich herumfahren, denn obwohl es so leise war, hallte es wie ein Donnerschlag in meinen Ohren wieder. Draco hatte die Tür abgeschlossen, wir waren allein, genau so, wie ich es gehofft und geplant hatte. Trotzdem wurde ich dieses beklemmende Gefühl nicht los, das sich in mir ungefragt breit machte und immer stärker wurde. Nun konnte ich ihn endlich konfrontieren mit allem, was ich ihm sagen wollte und was mich beschäftigte. Mein Plan, zu ihm zu kommen, würde endlich alle Unsicherheiten aus meinem Leben beseitigen, doch trotzdem machte mir die Endgültigkeit meiner Entscheidung Angst.

Ja, ich war verdammt nervös!

Draco ging zielstrebig auf mich zu und blieb ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von mir stehen, wieder einmal fragte ich mich, wie er es schaffte, mich trotz meines Tarnumhangs zu bemerken.

„Bist du verrückt, hierher zu kommen?" Er klang ärgerlich, aber in seiner Stimme schwang noch ein anderer Unterton mit, den ich nicht identifizieren konnte. Machte er sich etwa Sorgen um mich? Ein wohliges Kribbeln begann die Nervosität zu vertreiben. Es war seltsam, was er durch seine pure Anwesenheit bei mir auslöste.

„Was willst du hier? Stell dir vor, du wirst entdeckt!" Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte sanft meine Schulter. Ich zitterte leicht unter seiner Berührung und genoss dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, das durch meinen Körper schoss. Energisch zog er den Tarnumhang von mir herunter und warf ihn achtlos in eine Ecke des Raumes. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen und schaute unter seinem intensiven Blick auf meine Füße. Wieder einmal verstand ich ihn nicht. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte oder fühlte. Ob es Wut, Erstaunen oder Sorge war. Warum war er nur so undurchschaubar?

Auf einmal wurde ich selbst wütend auf Draco. Konnte er mir nicht endlich in dieser blöden Situation helfen? Ich kam mir so unendlich dumm vor. Am liebsten wäre ich einfach davongerannt. Alles, was ich sagen wollte, war vergessen, so unangenehm war mir mein Auftritt hier in diesem Raum.

„Ich bin nicht mit George zusammen!" Das war das erste, was mir einfiel.

„Aha", sagte er und sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Ich wand mich unter seinem Blick und versuchte, herauszufinden, was er dachte, doch das war schon wieder unmöglich. Seine grauen Augen verrieten nichts, noch nicht einmal Überraschung. Ich ärgerte mich noch weiter und fragte mich, ob er mir dieses Gespräch und überhaupt mein ganzes Leben vielleicht mit Absicht schwer machte. Wahrscheinlich machte ihm es sogar Spaß, mich hier leiden zu sehen.

„Mehr fällt dir zu meinem Auftauchen hier nicht ein?", fragte ich seufzend. Ich hatte eben meine Emotionen nicht so sehr unter Kontrolle, wie er die seinen. „Warum zeigst du nicht endlich mal deine verdammten Gefühle? Lass mich hier nicht so hängen!"

Meine ganzen aufgestauten Gefühle, die Liebe, der Hass und die Angst der letzten Tage machten sich in mir breit und schwangen in meinen Worten mit, deutlich hörbar für mich und auch für den scheinbar emotionslosen Slytherin, der mir gegenüber stand.

„Ich bin… verwirrt", begann Draco zögerlich. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er mich nun beschimpfen, verhexen oder mich einfach hinauswerfen würde, aber nein, er redete über seine Gefühle! Er überraschte mich immer wieder.

„Überhaupt ist dein Aufkreuzen hier typisch Gryffindor!", fuhr er fort, zunehmend wütender, „Du bist so unberechenbar, suchst du ein nettes Abenteuer, um zu zeigen, wie mutig du bist?" Sofort schien er sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu habe und sprach nüchtern weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, was du hier willst."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder vollkommen verschlossen, wenn nicht sogar abweisend. Plötzlich hatte ich Angst, schon wieder alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Ich fühlte mich unendlich hilflos, dabei liebte ich ihn doch, aber wieso konnte ich es hier nicht sagen? Noch nie hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, was geschah, wenn er sagte, dass er mich hasste, oder dass er mich nie wiedersehen wollte. Mein ganzes Leben stand schon lange auf dem Kopf, doch er hatte es nun in der Hand. Er würde entscheiden müssen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Wie zum Schutz verschränkte ich meine Arme vor meinem Bauch und sah dann, dass er in der gleichen Pose vor mir stand. Konnte es sein, dass er genauso unsicher war wie ich? Dass er auch nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen würde? Liebte er mich? Verzweiflung stieg in mir hoch, breitete sich innerhalb von Sekunden in mir aus und ließ einen dicken Kloß in meinem Hals entstehen. Eine Träne rollte mir über die Wange. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten, der Schmerz und die Unsicherheit in mir waren einfach zu groß.

Ich wollte mich abwenden, damit Draco meine Schwäche nicht sah, doch er war schneller. Mit sanfter Gewalt nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte die Träne weg, noch bevor sie zu Boden viel. Dann zog er mich an sich, ich schmiegte mich eng an seinen Körper. Der Moment war perfekt, ich schloss die Augen, atmete seinen Geruch ein und hoffte, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. Pfefferminz und etwas Besonderes… ich liebte diesen Duft, vielleicht gerade weil ich nicht identifizieren konnte, was es war. Denn nur er roch danach, so unendlich gut…

„Du gehörst mir!" Draco wiederholte die Worte, die er zu mir in dem verlassenen Raum gesagt hatte, wo er mir meine Tasche wiedergegeben hatte. Ich schauderte, als ich an unsere Nähe in jenem Augenblick denken musste. Wie glücklich ich damals war. Ich hatte nicht an die Zukunft gedacht, die ungewisse Zeit, die vor uns lag.

„Ich werde dich nicht mit diesem Weasley teilen." Seine Worte ärgerten mich, der perfekte Augenblick war vorbei dank ihm. Typisch Slytherin!

„Du hast keine Besitzansprüche auf mich!" beschwerte ich mich, befreite mich aus seinen Armen und trat einen Schritt zurück, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

„Doch", widersprach Draco mir ohne Erklärung.

„Nein", energisch widersprach ich ihm. Was bildete er sich ein? „Warum denn auch?"

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden sah ich eine gewaltige Anzahl von Gefühlen in seinem Gesicht, dann hatte er wieder seine kalte, emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt.

„Ich…", er stockte, räusperte sich und schien sich kurz über sich selbst zu ärgern. „Meine Güte, ist das schwer! Da ist etwas zwischen uns, dass mir keine Ruhe lässt. Fühlst du es nicht? Ich… ich mag dich, auch wenn ich dich gleichzeitig hasse. Ich liebe dich, verdammt!"

„Oh", machte ich und versuchte zu realisieren, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Es erschien mir so unwirklich. War ich endlich am Ziel? Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Seine Worte schienen meinen Kopf nicht erreichen zu wollen. Scheu betrachtete ich ihn, er zeigte keinerlei Gefühle. Ich fand keine Bestätigung in seinem Gesicht, wie immer eigentlich. Es war so schwer, ihn zu durchschauen.

Dann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus, meine Gefühle und der Druck der letzten Tage gewannen Oberhand, sodass ich einmal mehr nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte, und mich nicht mehr so unter Kontrolle hatte, wie ich es mir wünschte. Ich wusste nicht mehr, ob ich weinen oder lachen sollte, ob ich hoffen oder verzweifeln sollte, ob ich Glück oder Hass spüren sollte, ich wusste gar nichts mehr außer eines:

„Ich liebe dich auch, du Idiot!", rief ich aus.

Wieder lief mir eine Träne über die Wange. Ich zeigte heute eindeutig genug Gefühle für uns beide zusammen.

„Und jetzt küss mich endlich!"

Draco zögerte keine Sekunde mehr und zog mich energisch an sich. Ich konnte sein befreites Lachen hören. Zuletzt gehörte ich also doch ihm, so wie er es verlangt hatte. Ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen und schauderte wohlig. Sein Kuss war leidenschaftlich. Die Gefühle in mir konnte ich kaum kontrollieren. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass alles außer ihm unwichtig schien.

Leidenschaftlich zog Draco mich näher an sich und ich schmiegte meinen Körper so eng an ihn, wie mir nur möglich war. Nie wieder wollte ich von ihm getrennt sein. Wieder küsste er mich. Mir wurde schwindelig vor Glück. Das war alles, was ich jemals wollte, ich war am Ziel. Allmählich hörte ich auf zu denken und fühlte nur noch ihn, seinen Geruch, seinen Geschmack, seine seidigen Haare, seine glatte Haut. Ich spürte, wie meine Knie nachgaben und zog ihn mit mir auf sein Bett.

Einen Moment horchte ich in mich, alles war perfekt, Draco war perfekt und er gehörte mir, nur mir. Sanft schlang ich meinen Arm um ihn und küsste ihn zart auf seine weichen Lippen, er lächelte und griff spielerisch nach meinem Zopf. Vorsichtig löste er mit einer Hand das Band aus meinen Haaren, sodass es mir lockig und unordentlich über die Schultern fiel. Sofort griff er hinein, vergrub seine Finger tief in meinen Locken und vergrößerte das Chaos noch viel mehr, doch ihn störte es nicht. Am Rande meines Bewusstseins dachte ich, dass ich diese Knoten niemals wieder herausbekommen würde und kicherte.

So könnte es für immer sein, ich konnte meine Gefühle für ihn kaum unter Kontrolle halten und wollte ihm immer näher sein. Genüsslich spürte ich seine Haut und genoss seine Wärme. Ich schloss meine Augen, als sein warmer Atem kurz über meine Wange strich, während er sein Gesicht in meinem Haar vergrub und tief einatmete, wie um den Duft festzuhalten.

„Du riechst so unvorstellbar gut", hauchte er mit belegter Stimme und es wirkte fast so, als würde er nicht oft Komplimente machen.

„Hmm", machte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. Er legte seinen Arm um mich und spielte mit einer Locke. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich mich kaum traute, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, aus diesem wunderbaren Traum aufzuwachen.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das hier alles wahr ist", gestand ich und betrachtete ihn. Er schloss die Augen und lächelte in sich hinein, scheinbar war er glücklich. Auch ich schloss wieder meine Augen und versuchte, mit meinen Gedanken die Zeit anzuhalten.

Plötzlich hielt Draco still und ich spürte, wie er sich über mich beugte, ich öffnete die Augen und sah in sein verschlossenes Gesicht. Was war denn nun wieder nicht in Ordnung?

„Weasley hat dich nicht angerührt, oder?"

Ich grinste breit. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Das war er, es war ihm praktisch auf die Stirn tätowiert, auch wenn er es mit aller Macht verbergen wollte.

„Der große, allmächtige Slytherin ist eifersüchtig auf einen Weasley", wiederholte ich genüsslich, denn ich sah, wie es ihn ärgerte, dass ich recht hatte.

Mit einem Mal beugte Draco sich über mich und hielt mich an meinen Handgelenken fest. „Lach nicht über mich!", schimpfte er und seine Stimme schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Ärger.

Angestrengt versuchte ich mich zu befreien, doch es fiel mir schwer, mich überhaupt zu bewegen, denn ich lachte immer noch. „Nein, zwischen uns ist nichts außer Freundschaft", keuchte ich lachend, „Du kannst mich loslassen, ich ergebe mich!" Zufrieden ließ er mich los und ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Aber schlecht sieht er nicht aus…", bemerkte ich so unschuldig wie möglich und wich ihm lachend aus, als er wieder nach mir griff. Es war so einfach, Draco zu ärgern.

„Sag das nie wieder!", sagte er bestimmt, „Du gehörst mir!"

„Ach ja?", lachte ich und hielt ihn fest mit einem Selbstverteidigungsgriff, den mir meine Mum vor einer Ewigkeit beigebracht hatte. Er wand sich unter mir und wendete seine ganze Kraft auf, doch ich ließ ihn nicht los.

„Also, im Moment gehörst du mir!" Ich sah tief in seine wunderschönen grauen Augen und er hielt sofort still, gefangen unter meinem Blick. Langsam ließ ich ihn los und beugte mich über ihn, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Er schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich liebevoll enger an sich, sanft strich er über mein Haar, es fiel wie ein Vorhang um uns und verbarg uns vor der Außenwelt. Das zwischen uns war einfach perfekt.

Plötzlich klopfte es und die Klinke wurde heruntergedrückt, erschrocken sprang ich auf, doch Draco hielt mich fest.

„Draco, warum hast du abgeschlossen?" Zabini stand vor der Tür, seine Stimme klang eindeutig misstrauisch. Schnell befreite ich mich aus Dracos Griff, sprintete in die Ecke, in der der Tarnumhang lag und zog ihn mir über den Kopf. Niemand durfte mich hier entdecken, es war immer noch verboten in den Gemeinschaftsraum eines anderen Hauses zu gehen, vor allem, wenn man dort nicht willkommen war. Ängstlich sah ich zu Draco, hoffentlich fiel ihm etwas ein, wie er mich unbeschadet aus diesem Raum befördern konnte.

„Ich lese und möchte nicht gestört werden", antwortete Draco mit so viel Autorität in seiner Stimme, wie es nur ein Malfoy konnte. Fast erschien es selbst mir, dass nichts anderes logisch wäre, als dass er lesen würde. Er konnte andere Menschen so gut beeinflussen und war sich seiner Wirkung eindeutig bewusst. Kein Wunder, dass so viele Respekt und auch ein wenig Angst vor ihm hatten, so wie Zabini scheinbar in diesem Augenblick.

„Oh", Zabini murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung, dann brachte er sein Anliegen vor. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du mit zum Mittagessen kommst… es findet gleich statt… und ich dachte…"

„Nein, ich gehe heute mit jemand anderem zum Essen, ihr solltet ohne mich zur Großen Halle gehen." Das war kein Vorschlag, man konnte deutlich heraushören, dass es ein Befehl war. Zabini murmelte eine kurze Zustimmung, ohne Fragen zu stellen, und ich konnte hören, wie sich seine Schritte entfernten, ich nahm den Tarnumhang wieder ab.

„Du kannst echt gruselig sein, weißt du das?", bemerkte ich und betrachtete meine Fußspitzen, das Thema war mir unangenehm.

Draco lächelte. „Aber es wirkt! Eigentlich wirkt es bei jedem, außer bei dir." Ich liebte sein Lächeln mehr als alles andere und konnte nicht umhin, es zu erwidern.

„Ich liebe dich", gestand ich ernst.

„Ich weiß." Sagte er ebenso ernst, aber ich merkte, dass es gespielt war. „Und jetzt komm, Liebesgeständnisse machen mich immer so hungrig.

Grinsend wollte ich mir den Tarnumhang überziehen, doch Draco hielt meinen Arm fest. „Den brauchst du nicht, du bist bei mir."

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, doch er schien das wirklich ernst zu meinen. Hatte er etwa so viel Einfluss auf die anderen Slytherin, dass ich… sicher war in seiner Gegenwart? Ich fühlte mich seltsam beschützt und genoss dieses bisher seltene Gefühl. Ergeben zuckte ich mit den Schultern, stopfte den Tarnumhang in meine Tasche und folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir das alles gut überlegt", flüsterte ich, aber er ignorierte meinen Einwand.

Er nahm meine Hand und unter den staunenden Blicken der Slytherin betraten wir den Gemeinschaftsraum, auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben, eines ohne Geheimnisse und Versteckspiel, aber dafür mit viel Liebe.

* * *

_Hat es gefallen? Dann lasst bitte ein Review da. Das ist das Einzige, das meine Laune heute noch heben könnte._

_Und wenn ihr wollt, hört euch 'Song to say goodbye' von Placebo an und achtet auf den wunderschönen Text._


	11. Chapter 11

_Werdet ihr auch so melancholisch, wenn ihr das complete da oben lest? Hermine und Draco sind endlich glücklich. Das ist nicht nur mein Verdienst, sondern auch der von meiner Beta __**Tanea**__, die mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Danke! Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Vielen Dank auch an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben, ihr habt mich immer wieder ermutigt. Viel Spaß euch mit dem Epilog!_

* * *

_Ein Jahr später_

Hand in Hand schlenderten Draco und ich durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Es waren Ferien und das Schloss war wie leergefegt. Draco hatte mich heute Morgen abgeholt und wir gingen schon eine Weile durch die Gänge und genossen die Zeit miteinander. Es war so schön, einfach nur in seiner Nähe sein zu können. Man hätte meinen können, ich hätte mich in einem Jahr Beziehung daran gewöhnt, aber ich fürchte, der Gedanke, dass Draco zu mir gehört, würde nie richtig Normalität in meinem Kopf werden. Zum Glück hatte ich vor ungefähr einem Jahr die im Nachhinein völlig bescheuerte Idee, in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin zu gehen.

„Stell dir vor, du hättest mich damals nicht erkannt und ich wäre im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeflogen", sagte ich leichthin.

„Stell dir vor, du wärst nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu suchen", erwiderte er und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

„Schreckliche Vorstellung." Ich lächelte und genoss seine Berührung.

„Du hast mich damals stark beeindruckt", fügte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

„Ich dachte, das war dir zu sehr Gryffindor." Ich lachte. „Und seit wann lässt du dich beeindrucken?"

Nun grinste auch er. „Natürlich lasse ich mich allerhöchstens nur von dir beeindrucken. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy."

„Jaja", machte ich und lachte über seine aufgesetzte Arroganz. Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte ich ernst hinzu: „Dass du dich damals sofort zu mir bekannt hast, werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Er zog mich enger an sich und ich lehnte einen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich wusste einfach, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war", erwiderte er, „Nenn' es Intuition. Außerdem wusste ich damals schon lange, was ich wollte: Dich."

Ich lächelte und genoss das Glücksgefühl, das bei seinen Worten durch meinen Körper strömte. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte ich, bevor er sich herunterbeugte und mich küsste.

Viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack hatten wir die Große Halle erreicht. Draco begleitete mich zum Tisch von Gryffindor, bevor er sich zu seinen Freunden aus Slytherin setzte. Wie immer würdigte er Harry und Ron keines Blickes und nickte nur Ginny knapp zu, bevor er sich zum Slytherintisch wandte. Schnell gab er mir noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, dann hatte er auch schon Zabini entdeckt, der ihm lässig zuwinkte.

Mein Leben hatte sich nach einem Jahr einigermaßen normalisiert. Ron redete wieder mit mir, Harry hatte mit seinen Hasstiraden auf meinen neuen Freund aufgehört und Ginny fragte mich nicht mehr alle drei Minuten, wie es mir ging Ich wunderte mich, wie ich jemals hatte denken können, ich würde meine Freunde verlieren, wenn ich meine Liebe zu Draco gestand. Natürlich gingen sie am Anfang anders mit mir um, inzwischen jedoch war alles wieder so wie immer und darüber war ich unendlich glücklich.

Ich warf einen Blick auf den Slytherin-Tisch und beobachtete, wie Draco sich mit Pansy Parkinson unterhielt. Trotz allem konnte ich sie nicht leiden, sie war nervend, zickig und hasste mich leidenschaftlich, wie übrigens viele der Slytherinmädchen, weil Draco mir gehörte. Dafür mochte ich Zabini inzwischen, obwohl wir wahrscheinlich nie Freunde werden würden. Wir waren einfach zu unterschiedlich. Leider dachte Draco genauso über meine Freunde. Trotzdem war ich froh, dass er alle tolerierte. Nur George hasste er immer noch aus vollem Herzen.

Draco sah von seinem Frühstück am Slytherintisch auf, als er meinen Blick spürte, und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Offen lächelte er mir zu, dann griff er nach seinem Brötchen und setzte sich zu mir. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich noch nicht einmal gewagt, daran zu denken, dass er das eines Tages tun würde. Ich war so unendlich glücklich.

„Pansy hasst dich heute ganz besonders, dabei war unser Jahrestag doch schon gestern", seufzte Draco und ignorierte Rons giftige Blicke.

Ich lächelte. „Lass dich nicht ärgern, sie hat allen Grund dazu. Schließlich konnte ich dank ihrer Hilfe in euren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Nun seufzte Ginny und auch Luna, die gerade eben zu uns gekommen war, da am Ravenclawtisch in den Ferien niemand saß, lächelte verträumt. „Die Geschichte ist so romantisch…", schwärmte das blonde Mädchen. Ich musste grinsen. Die Geschichte, wie ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, hatte ich den beiden Mädchen schon dutzende Male erzählt, doch sie bekamen trotzdem nie genug davon.

„Wie hast du sie eigentlich unter dem Tarnumhang erkannt?", fragte Ginny und betrachtete Draco, der neben mir saß und kunstvoll sein Lachen unter einem emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck verbarg. Interessiert wartete ich auf seine Antwort, denn ich hatte ihn nie danach gefragt.

„Hermine riecht einfach einzigartig. Ich bin durch Zufall direkt an ihr vorbeigelaufen und wusste sofort, dass sie da war." Ich lächelte verlegen. Draco machte immer noch selten Komplimente.

„Und das Gemälde?", hakte Ginny nach, „Wie konnte es Hermine sehen?" Diese Frage hatte ich mir auch schon oft gestellt und wie das Gemälde mich sehen konnte, konnte ich mir nicht erklären.

Auch Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie eine schnelle Bewegung gemacht und war kurz sichtbar oder sie hat sich durch ein Geräusch verraten."

„Hm", machte Luna und klang dabei leicht enttäuscht. Diese Lösungen waren ihr eindeutig nicht dramatisch genug.

„Wir könnten es ja später fragen", schlug ich ihr deshalb vor.

Ginny nickte zustimmend und Draco legte einen Arm um mich.

„Du gehörst nur mir!", hauchte er mir ins Ohr, während seine Lippen sanft über meine Wange strichen. Ich lächelte.

Endlich wusste ich, was in meinem Leben gefehlt hatte. Mit ihm würde ich immer glücklich sein.

* * *

_Das war's nun aber endgültig. Wie lange habe ich über den letzten kack Satz nachgegrübelt... Über __**Reviews**__, die noch eintrudeln, auch wenn ‚Geheimnisse' schon länger abgeschlossen ist, freue ich mich genauso, wie über die, die ich jetzt bekomme. *bitte* :)_

_und als passende Musik fällt mir nur ‚Time to say goodbye' ein :D nein, Scherz. mein absolutes Lieblingslied im Moment ist: ‚Alors on danse' von Stromae. die Stimme des Sängers hat etwas Magisches, das mich wahnsinnig anzieht. so muss sich Dracos Stimme auch anhören._

* * *

_Nun noch ein bisschen Werbung in eigener Sache: Ich schreibe auch Oneshots. Wenn ihr Lust habt, lest doch ein paar. Das nächste Längere ist wahrscheinlich in ein paar Monaten so weit, dass es veröffentlicht werden kann. Die FF wird ‚__**Schulsprecher**__' heißen, in der Hauptrolle werden wieder Hermine und Draco stehen. Draco hat Probleme mit seinem Leben, Hermine bekommt das unfreiwillig mit und wird immer weiter in die Sache verwickelt. Es werden ordentlich die Fetzen fliegen. In den Nebenrollen sind Blaise und Neville, Harry, Ron, Ginny und Luna. Ich mag ‚__**Schulsprecher**__' auf jeden Fall lieber als ‚Geheimnisse', weil es irgendwie erwachsener ist. Interesse geweckt?_


End file.
